


The Many Misadventures of Danvers and Sawyer

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: This is a story about the day to day life of Sanvers. We only see 1% of their lives, the stuff that makes good (and appropriate) television. This fic will include Fluff, Smut, and Fighting over the Dishwasher. The story starts immediately after "Ace Reporter", and remains canon compliant (with the exception of fuck Mon-El) through the end of season 2. There are some Supercorp chapters, which are labelled.Important Note: I will add any and all triggers in the chapter description, as well as labelling the rating on each chapter.Less Important Note: Almost all of the Rated M chapters are smut, and most of those don't require any background. The Rated E ones are not. Just in case you're curious. I don't judge.NEW CHAPTER: Bowling Drama Continues





	1. "I didn’t say that I minded..." (Rated M)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Chapter 1. Buckle up nerds, and enjoy this caffeine inspired burst of sapphic creativity.
> 
> Alex starts her day on a very satisfying note. She could get used to this...
> 
> Gratuitous soft smut. That's how you start a fic, right?

Maggie was lulled into and out of consciousness by the warm heaviness of the comforter, begging her to stay. A soft, sweet scent wafted over from the other side of the bed, drawing her closer. Maggie haphazardly tangled herself into Alex from behind, desiring the contact but stubbornly refusing to open her eyes. She knew the moment she did the sunlight would force her to keep them open. She didn’t want this one little moment of bliss to end. After an indeterminate but all too short amount of time, Alex stirred. She awoke with a rough, lethargic giggle. 

“Someone is feeling antsy today, isn’t she?” Alex drolled, squirming slightly. 

It is in that moment that Maggie tentatively opens her eyes and realizes that she had slid her leg in between Alex’s. Maggie blushes ever so slightly and moves to extricate her leg. “Sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean to…” 

Alex rolls over and interrupts Maggie’s unnecessary apology with a kiss. “I didn’t say that I minded.” She grins. She hesitates for a split second before leaning in to reassure Maggie with her lips. She starts to feel more awake and aware of the undeniable warmth that Maggie has invoked in her. Not that Maggie doesn’t always make Alex feel warm inside, but this warmth requires her immediate attention. 

Alex makes the kiss more feverish, and Maggie immediately picks up on it. Maggie had to learn how to read Alex really early on because of her general tendency to never ask for anything. Alex “I can do it myself” Danvers is seemingly incapable of expressing her needs, and while Maggie would like to help her fix that problem, it is imminently easier to just figure it out herself. She grabs onto Alex’s hips and guides her back onto her thigh. 

“Is this what you want, baby?” She whispers soothingly into her ear. She takes the moment between kisses to appreciate her view. The morning sun shining in streaks brings out the distinctive reddish hue of her disheveled hair. She has grown it out a little longer so that it reaches almost halfway to her shoulders. Her natural curls frame her face beautifully. 

“More… Please… Maggie...” Alex gasps in the gaps between ragged breaths. 

Maggie is so enraptured by staring that she totally forgot she had asked a question until she heard her name. She is, of course, 110% willing to oblige. She removes her leg, eliciting a tiny whimper from her sleepy but nevertheless frustrated girlfriend and guides Alex onto her back. Maggie slides Alex’s sweatpants and underwear down just low enough that she can access everything she wants before immediately putting direct pressure on her clit. Alex lets out a low, guttural moan, and Maggie can’t help the smirk that creeps onto her face. Alex prides herself on being quiet, but every once and awhile Maggie can pull a sound like that out of her. 

Maggie pulls her fingers away, opting for feather light swipes in different patterns until she sees Alex start to wriggle underneath her and she knows she’s hit the jackpot. She decides to reach up under Alex’s shirt. Alex refuses to wear bras in her sleep because she thinks it’s uncomfortable, and Maggie can’t say that she’s complaining. She starts slowly and deliberately massaging Alex with her left hand, while increasing the speed of her ministrations on her clit with her right. 

As expected, Alex’s body goes fucking insane. Maggie watches Alex writhe frenetically underneath her before deciding to go big or go home. Maggie leans down to leave a few soft kisses on Alex’s neck, and then, without warning she sucks hard at the base of Alex’s neck. 

Maggie knows that this will leave a mark, and that Alex will not be happy about it, but the noises Alex is making right now make it worthwhile. She topples over the edge almost instantaneously. Alex doesn’t have a chance to stop the surprisingly high pitched moans that escape her lips as her entire body lunges forward despite itself and begins rippling like waves on the ocean. 

After the tide ebbs, Maggie sits up between Alex’s legs looking incredibly satisfied with herself. 

“Remind me to wake you like that more often.”


	2. Ambidextrous (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I expected this got dirtier. It also got a lot longer. I seriously meant to actually get to the actual plot today. Aw well... I hope nobody minds.
> 
> Prompt: Alex returns the favor for Maggie. Need I say more?

Alex lies in a sated haze for a while, partially because she’s revelling in the pleasant tingling in her thighs, but predominantly because her body remains too exhausted to move. She eventually sits up, adjusts her pillow behind her back, and gazes adoringly at Maggie, who is still sitting contently between her legs. The position is a little odd for Alex, whose sweatpants and panties are bunched up halfway down her thighs. For some reason this feels more scandalous to Alex than being completely naked, as if they are naughty teenagers trying to hide a quickie or something.

Is that something that teenagers do? Alex never really understood the allure of sexual promiscuity in high school. Neither did most of her small group of friends. In retrospect most of them were probably gay. The small amount of gossip she heard at her high school made her uncomfortable, so she endeavored to avoid it. She believed herself to be more mature than the other girls around her because of her inability to give a shit about boys and dating. She also lived with Kara, who was far too prim, proper, and innocent to deal with any of the lurid intricacies of teenaged trysts. That always seemed to be the one thing that they agreed on. Boys are overrated. Kara never really outgrew her goody goody phase. Alex, however, didn’t outgrow her heterosexual with a superiority complex phase for over a decade, so you never know. 

Alex has to admit that Maggie looks really fucking hot today. Maybe it’s a post orgasmic aura, but Maggie feels like a magnet, pulling Alex towards her. Something must have happened to her facial expression, because Maggie bats her eyelashes and gives Alex that iconic Sawyer smirk. 

In reality, Maggie wasn’t just looking at her face... She lifts up so she is on her knees and then leans forward so that she is looking down at Alex. 

“Don’t you wanna put your hands on me?” Maggie says seductively, making Alex gasp and sending satisfying shivers through her still sensitive body. Maggie relishes watching the reaction course through Alex from head to toe, although Maggie’s gaze may or may not linger on a few places. 

Alex can’t bring herself to answer, but her body has said enough that Maggie decides it would be okay to pull her own shirt off over her head and toss it back over her shoulder in the general direction of the laundry hamper. Alex watches it fly through the air and miss spectacularly, before turning her head back to Maggie, whose boobs are positioned right in front of her face. Something tells Alex that wasn’t an accident. Her hands drift up and wrap themselves around Maggie’s waist. Her skin appears impossibly warm. Maggie trembles. It occurs to Alex that her own hands must be freezing. A timid apology slips out of her. Maggie looks her right in the eye. 

“For the hundredth time, Danvers, you don’t need to apologize for everything. I feel good. I will tell you if I don’t. I promise.” 

Even though it may actually be the hundredth time, the statement calms Alex, and she returns to the important business of making Maggie feel good. Alex starts sliding her hands up and down her sides. She can feel Maggie’s muscles shifting under her fingers, craving all the contact Alex will give her. Maggie seems to be more worked up than Alex first thought. Alex still hasn’t processed the fact that she turns Maggie on. Maggie is a sexy, smart angel on earth, and Alex is just well... Alex. 

She reaches behind Maggie’s back and fiddles with the latch on her bra for a moment, waiting for permission. 

“Take it all off. I want it all, Alex. Take me, please.” 

Maggie’s voice sounds achingly desperate. Not only is she more aroused than Alex expected, but she must have been like that for awhile. Alex fights the urge to say sorry again, instead tearing off Maggie’s bra as if it were strangling her and grabbing and kneading both her boobs simultaneously. 

In her early days at the DEO, Alex was trained to be completely ambidextrous in case something happened to her dominant hand or she wanted to shoot two handguns at the same time. This is the most useful application of that training she has ever encountered. 

Maggie’s visceral reaction echoes through the entire apartment. Maggie always makes really obscene, almost carnal sounds in bed. Alex will never admit how much she enjoys it. 

She doesn’t actually need to. Maggie figured that out from day one, and has been playing it up ever since for her listening pleasure. Anyway, a hot and bothered Alex is a fun Alex. 

Maggie hides her disappointment when Alex takes her hands off her body, but her disappointment quickly fades when Alex asks her to switch places. Alex doesn’t offer to top very often, and Maggie doesn’t mind because Alex may be a badass but she’s still a gayby. Maggie wants to help make up for all the years Alex has spent focusing on everyone but herself. However, Maggie also has needs, and lately, between work and Alex’s kid sister constantly trying to get herself killed, there has been barely any time for sex. Naturally, Maggie is frustrated as hell. No level of furious masturbation can cure the incessant ailment that is seeing Alex Danvers naked on a daily basis. Maggie never says anything, because if she did then Alex would get all panicky and hate herself even more than she already does. Maggie would never forgive herself for hurting her like that... So yeah, that situation sucks ass. 

The point is Maggie needs an orgasm like yesterday. She pops out of bed and basically jumps out of her pants. Alex, who hasn’t even moved yet, ogles her suddenly very naked body standing in front of her. Her gaze lands between Maggie’s legs. 

“Holy Hell, Sawyer.” Alex hopes she’s not literally drooling right now. She knows for a fact she must have the most lascivious look on her face in the history of humankind. 

“See something you like, babe?” Maggie smiles. She remembers what it was like when every mere glimpse of a girl in her underwear thrilled her like that. 

“I can see how wet you are from over here. Holy shit.” That particular comment catches Maggie off guard, and she blushes heavily, looking down at herself. Sure enough, her upper thighs are literally fucking glistening in the morning sunlight. Not surprising at all. 

“Can we please go back to what we were doing?” That came out sounding more needy than Maggie had hoped, but Alex utters a very enthusiastic yes and climbs out of the way, pulling her own pants back up as she goes. She fluffs the pillow and pats the little indentation in the bed where she had been sitting. Alex Danvers, man… 

Maggie maneuvers herself so she is sitting up with her legs splayed out like Alex had been. Alex settles between them and pulls Maggie in for a passionate kiss, but she can immediately sense that it isn’t enough for Maggie. She starts massaging her thighs, her fingers creeping up painfully slowly. 

Maggie breaks the kiss, causing Alex to panic a little. “Please god, Alex… I need you to fuck me. Hard.” 

Alex is momentarily taken aback, but she has no quarrels about fulfilling Maggie’s request, slamming two fingers into Maggie as hard as she can. A cacophony of prurient moans of varying pitch pour out of her as Alex easily adds a third finger and starts curling her fingers perfectly. Maggie white knuckles the sheets on either side of her to keep steady as she swiftly loses control of her entire lower body. She knows she’s about to come very, very hard, and she’s honestly a little afraid that she’ll hit her head on the headboard. Imagine having to explain that injury. Sorry boss, I have a concussion. No I wasn't fighting aliens, I was having long overdue super raunchy sex. 

As if she wasn’t already doing enough, Alex begins rubbing Maggie’s clit between her fingers. Her moans shorten as she speeds towards the edge. Suddenly, Maggie’s eyes rolls back and her vision becomes a sporadic swirl of stars. She screams with such force that Alex would bet woke up every man, woman, child, and small dog in the entire building, as well as Kara on the other side of town. 

Alex continues to rail her throughout her whole orgasm, because that’s what Maggie would ask her to do if she could speak. It lasts so long that Alex starts to wonder if she came twice. 

A few minutes pass and Maggie opens her eyes to find Alex watching her like a frightened child. 

“Maggie. Don’t scare me like that.” 

“What?” Maggie honestly can’t focus on anything besides the fact that her entire body is flooded with liquid fire, shooting off sparks every time she so much as twitches. She looks down between her legs at the impressive wet spot she left on Alex's perfect white sheets. Well that's new... 

“Maggie… You fucking passed out mid orgasm. I thought I killed you.” 

“Well I have to say, this does feel a bit like heaven.” 

“Shut up, Mags.” Alex laughs before hitting her in the face with a pillow.


	3. Herding Cats (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally there is a plot. 
> 
> Maggie is not a morning person, especially on her supposed day off, so Alex proposes a deal...
> 
> TW: Vague mentions of police brutality and xenophobia.

“Come on, Maggie, we can’t lie here in bed forever.” Alex stretches lithely and gets up to face the new day. Maggie is noticeably displeased. 

“Why not? It’s Sunday, and last I checked the world is not currently verging on apocalypse.” Maggie gestures towards the large windows of Alex’s apartment at the beautiful, Alien invasion free morning unfolding outside. She pauses a moment to ponder the fact that she feels the need to point out every time the world isn’t ending lately, but she lets it go. Alex cocks her head to the side adorably and stares at her. 

“Maggie… You have to go to that coffee shop thing. The one you spent half the evening yesterday complaining about? Does that ring a bell?” 

Maggie rolls her eyes and holds a pillow over her head. She had almost forgotten about the reason why she didn’t want to wake up today. The earth shattering orgasm should have at least taken the edge off, but it only reminded Maggie of what she had been missing. She finds herself still craving more and more of Alex. Her mind fills with fantasies, none of which involve going out across town on her day off to shake hands with old ladies and answer questions from xenophobic assholes about immigration. 

“But Alex…” Maggie groans, and even though she has covered her face, Alex knows she is doing the fake pout thing again. She loves Maggie, but she can be so stubborn. Getting her to go anywhere without stripping is like herding cats. 

“Maggie, you know the importance of you going out and representing the law enforcement community as a proud queer woman of color who isn’t gonna go out guns blazing and shoot at innocent children.” 

Maggie sighs, “Why do you have to go around being right all the time?” She begrudgingly rolls to the edge of the bed, and sits with her legs open, looking up at Alex. 

Maggie's hair is a disaster, which is admittedly largely Alex's fault. Alex, however, barely notices. She is too transfixed by the memories that rush into her mind at the sight of Maggie completely naked and soaked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looks away and sighs, knowing that Maggie is trying to manipulate her into agreeing to another sex marathon. It’s not that Alex doesn’t want that. God does she want that, but she would hate to keep Maggie from doing her job, and this is part of her job. That's the difference between their careers. Maggie gets to be seen. She gets to stand up for something publicly. Alex can't help but be jealous that Maggie gets to be a decorated hero while she slinks around in the shadows. 

“I am willing to propose a compromise.” Alex says, her eyes still avoiding Maggie’s body, instead staring into a mirror and obsessively fixng her own hair. 

“I’m listening.” Maggie replies, using the low sultry tone of voice usually only reserved for “Good girl, Alex.” and “Come for me.” Alex notices, and while her body reacts positively, it only serves to make her brain more annoyed. Alex Danvers is not a good person to annoy. 

“We are going to the coffee shop for the full three hours, and you are at least going to be polite and pretend to like it. Then, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day barring a cataclysmic event. Otherwise, I am going to ignore you all day and do whatever I want.” Alex says completely tersely, starkly reminding Maggie that she knows hundreds of ways to make her regret crossing her using only her fingers, but hundreds more ways to reward her for compliance with the same fingers. Maggie gets to pick her poison. 

“Okay, so I think I like this plan. Only one question. We?” 

“Yes we. I am driving your ass over there on my bike, so that you can’t try to leave in the middle. ” Alex barks at her as if she is an untrained recruit. Damn, Alex really cares about this. That alone would be enough to get Maggie to go. She isn’t going to say no to Alex’s offer, though. Chances like this barely ever come along in life. Alex softens again, realizing that she may have come off a little too strong. 

“Also, I could use some tea. I think I may still be a little tense. It has been a long week.” Alex rubs her eyes. You know when you have been exhausted for so long that you feel it like sludge in your skin? Alex hit that point a month ago and never really recovered. Maggie is the only reason she has been even remotely functional, and she is eternally grateful for that, but love cannot fix everything. Alex has faced this issue over and over with Kara, who may never grasp that concept. Love does not cure people, but it can give them the support they need to live with their ailments. 

A little tense is the understatement of the century. Alex has been alternating between an angry pit of rage, a puddle of tears, and a reckless libido filled robot for days. Maggie understands this better than Alex herself, who tends to reach for a bottle the moment any of these emotions develops. 

Alex finally looks Maggie in the eye. “So? Do you agree or not?” 

Maggie smirks, finally standing up and slinking over to pick up her shirt and place it into the laundry hamper. She makes a note to point her ass directly at Alex. She really thought she made it into the hamper without looking this time. She did play point guard in the seventh grade, you know. She wasn't even that bad at it; she quit to devote more time to playing softball and trying desperately to pass English class. In the end, she almost had a shot before she was forced to transfer in the middle of February. 

“Fine. I will go stand around acting like a nice, smiling defender of the law if it means I get to eat tiramisu and then bend your pretty little ass over this mattress and rail you with that strap on you like so much until your knees give out. Now, would you like to join me in the shower?” 

“Only because it will be more efficient.” Alex grins, trying to hide her blushing at Maggie's comment. They are going to be so, so late.


	4. “Is this the Spice Girls?” (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little emotionally charged, so if people want to skip it they can. I just needed to establish some things.
> 
> Alex is having a hard time... Maggie tries to fix it.
> 
> TW: Car crash statistics. Depressive symptoms. Slight suicidality.

Alex opened the lead lined, tempered glass door of her shower and stumbled out. She was, of course, annoyed as hell. Maggie had played every card in her deck to try and get out of going out today, including working Alex within an inch of orgasm, and then insisting that they didn’t have time and cutting the water off. She will make Maggie regret playing dirty later. Fight dirty with dirty, right? She fumes while wiping the steam off the mirror.

“Maggie. What the fuCK IS THIS? DID YOU GIVE ME A FUCKING HICKEY? I HAVE SHORT HAIR” Alex screams across the apartment, flailing her arms wildly and exiting the bathroom. Maggie snuck out of the shower ahead of her into the main area of the bedroom to dry her very long hair. She giggles to herself, because Alex might skin her alive, but there are worse reasons to go down. Maggie can think of plenty of excellent reasons to go down when she is with Alex. Maggie smirks harder at her own silent pun.

“MAGGIE! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING?” Alex starts hyperventilating and Maggie comes up behind her and holds her tightly. Alex doesn’t actually yell like that when she is angry. Maggie is only jokingly afraid of screaming Alex. Screaming Alex is afraid or overwhelmed and unable to psychologically deal with it. Usually she just needs sleep or cuddling and she returns to normal.

If Alex had not yelled, then Maggie would be concerned. When Alex is actually furious her voice is calm and even. It sounds the way that blood tastes, almost metallic and not objectively bad, but very, very wrong. She gives off this air as if she could kill you without blinking and then go home and lie in bed eating pizza remorselessly. Admittedly, she has done that. Maggie feels a little bad for how sexy it sounds when it isn’t directed at her. That could be fun later. Sometimes, Alex goes entirely silent when she gets upset. Not for a few minutes, more like a few days. Kara calls it cold zero. That would scare the shit out of Maggie.  She kills off her emotions and drops into a mechanical state of apathy. It makes her an excellent doctor, and an even better super soldier. You can point a loaded gun directly at her head and she will continue doing what she was doing. That Alex would kill anyone who got in her way. Maggie secretly wants to kill all of the people who created Cold Zero Alex. The system works in the moment to carry out missions where the end goal involves a body bag, but it cares little for the countless broken days and sleepless nights that follow. Black Ops organizations rarely if ever consider their operatives’ humanity. That’s why local cops dislike them. Maggie finally starts to get why Alex cares so much about the stupid Coffee with a Cop bullshit…

“Come on, baby, we can put concealer on that and go to the coffee shop, and you can meet all my friends and drink all the green tea you want, and then we can figure out what to do from there.” Maggie rests her head against her back as Alex cries softly.

“Let it out, sweetie. This is okay. You are okay.”

Alex sobs for a few minutes before it passes. Maggie then helps her get dressed in her nice cuddly blue sweater and black jeans. They leave the apartment and slip into the elevator.

“Baby… I think we should take the car, today.” As much as Maggie loves wrapping herself around Alex on the back of her bike, she was not confident that Alex would not run them both off the road.

“But then you’ll leave me” Alex crinkled her face up again. Today was going to be one of those days.

“Alex, baby, I am not going to leave you. Earlier I was being stupid and immature. I didn’t mean to upset you. If you really want me to, I can give you the keys when we get there.”

Alex manages a little half smile. She still looks like she is on the verge of tears, but if this really is one of those days, Maggie has to get used to it. She pulls her car keys out of her left jacket pocket and clicks the unlock button. Just to unlock the car, totally not because she forgot where she parked. It beeps twice kind of far away, but Maggie decides that Alex would be better off walking with her than alone waiting for her to pull up. Maggie grabs her hand tightly, refusing to let go for anything until Alex is safely settled inside the car with her seatbelt fastened.

“Car accidents kill 1.3 million people per year.” Alex says out of the blue, while staring blankly out of the windshield away from Maggie.

As much as she wants to comfort Alex, she has learned better than to challenge Alex’s command of facts and statistics. Instead Maggie walks around the car to her side and climbs up. She makes a bit of a show out of struggling to get in, which almost makes Alex laugh. When she gets into the car, Maggie switches her keys to her right hand and puts them into the ignition. She hooks her phone into the outdated car stereo and starts playing music…

Alex’s face finally warms up a little bit. She giggles in earnest.

“Is this the Spice Girls?”

 


	5. Blank (Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean this very seriously. This entire chapter is depressing as hell. You can skip it, I am having a bad night, and writing it down is better than any of the other options I considered. 
> 
> Alex goes silent again. This time we see her perspective.
> 
> TW: Child Abuse.   
> Note: I am not saying this is necessarily canon in the show. I am also not going to tell you how to feel about my Eliza.

It started when she was in high school under the thumb of her stern, unyielding mother. Alex learned to keep one ear out for sound of the footsteps up the stairs. The pitch, volume, and speed indicated the subtle differences between calm, tired, and angry. She would flinch any time she heard the groceries slam down on the kitchen island a little too hard, or the front door slamming. Alex memorized all of these markers and so many more to determine whether she would be safer pretending to be asleep than facing her wrath. These instincts became so deeply ingrained in her psyche that her arms would fly up to protect her face and neck any time she heard an unexpected loud noise or had to face confrontation from an adult. Her teachers noticed but most of them didn’t ask. She didn’t trust any of them enough to say anything.

Vickie’s mom figured it out, and invited this scrawny little Danvers girl to sleep over any day of the week with no prior notice. She kept her pantry stocked with the brand of macaroni that Alex would eat even after Vickie went to college. Sometimes she wondered what happened to Alexandra. Her daughter stopped talking about her. She always hoped that she was alright, that her mother hadn’t squeezed the light out of the kid, or worse.

Before her father died, Alex would sit up at night once the coast was clear listening to the screaming, broken pieces of conversations her mother knew that she could hear. Eliza wanted Alex to hear all of it. After all, Alex deserved to feel guilty for being so unendingly lazy and inadequate. She was clearly doing it on purpose, flailing like a malingering child for attention.

"Lacks initative... doesn't care... she needs to TRY and be part of the solution for a change..."

Some nights her mother would throw the covers off her and shake her vigorously until Alex awoke in screaming terror. Then Alex was really in for it, because only weak, pathetic children whine like that. Eventually, she learned how to shut down. Absolutely nothing in the world could draw a sound out of her. She would sit quietly and endure the castigation she deserved, and hope that maybe she would get lucky. Kara would come home early from whatever sleepover or school trip took her away. Work would call. Something would pull Eliza out of her seething, mindless rage.

Her odd combination of survival instincts and indifference came to light very early in her training at the DEO. She was both afraid of everything and nothing. She panicked over deadlines and assessments, but barely noticed broken ribs.

Broken ribs will heal. They do not get worse. Failed assessments can cause a downward spiral that leads to losing your scholarship, becoming an alcoholic, defaulting on all of your loans, making your mother despise you...

“Alex…” Maggie’s voice struggles to invade Alex’s headspace.

Alex had been staring out the car window for a while. Every time she gets upset she slips into this inexorable state of blankness for a while afterwards, as if her mind is a computer that had to undergo a hard reset. For a little while the screen goes blank, and when it returns all of the individual programs had crashed, such that while the computer was on and functional, nothing was happening.

Maggie had been trying to reach her the entire time, but it was as if Alex wasn’t even there. Maggie always wondered what happened inside her head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most important part of this: OTHER PEOPLE DO CARE. YOU MAY NOT SEE IT AT THE TIME, BUT THEY DO.


	6. "Is that what I think it is? (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal fluff. 
> 
> Alex gets back to making fun of Maggie for her music choice.
> 
> I may post the next chapter later tonight. I have already started it, I just decided this one needs to end where it does.

Alex finally returns to herself again as they are about 10 minutes away from the coffee shop. She continues to berate Maggie on her terribly cliche taste in music.

“I cannot believe that you, a teenager, listened to the most saccharine girl band in the history of girl bands.”

“I mean, come on Alex, they weren’t that bad. Anyway, did you see the music videos. The things I would let Posh Spice do to me…”

“MAGGIE!” Alex scrunches up her face as if she just ate an entire lime without any tequila to make it worthwhile.

“Obviously not right now. There’s nothing she could do to me that I wouldn’t rather have done by you.” Maggie stumbles over her words. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Come on, Maggie, you had one job. Don’t upset her again. God Fucking Damnit.

“It’s not that… It’s just… Isn’t that objectifying her?”

“First of all, there is a line between being attracted to women’s bodies and objectifying them. Victoria Beckham is a woman who happens to have a fantastic ass. She is not a fantastic ass that happens to be attached to a woman. Secondly you’re saying you didn’t have a crush on any of the Spice Girls. Not even a little bit? You must have had a poor deprived childhood.”

Alex takes a moment to process Maggie’s response. She is probably right about the first part. Alex has always appreciated the fact that Maggie always makes her feel validated as a person, even when she is clearly hooked on her body. The second part, however…

“Maggie, I was like 7 or something then. I didn’t have a crush on anyone.”

“Yes you did.”

  
“How would you know?” Alex asked in mock annoyance, which was given away by her giggling.

“Because we all do. Didn’t you ever have a female friend you didn’t wanna share with anyone else. Maybe a girl in your grade that you always wanted to be friends with, but you told yourself she was too pretty or too nice or too something to be friends with you.”

“I mean there was this one girl in the second grade who had really beautiful red hair. I begged my mother to let me dye my hair for months.”

Maggie snickers, “I would pay good money to see that. Little tiny gay Alex.”

“That does not mean that I liked her!”

“Let me see… How often did you find yourself staring at her longingly? Did you think about her when you got home after school? Ever consider joining a club that you don’t like just because you found out she was in it?”

“Um…” Alex pauses for a while, clearly in very deep thought. “Shit…”

“Alex, babe, it’s fine. Kids are like that. Society teaches us that homosexuality is an adult topic in order to justify their homophobic actions, but we are as real as anyone else. We are born gay, whether we admit it to ourselves or not.

Alex still looks a little bit like a deer in headlights. Not enough that Maggie is really concerned, but enough that Maggie wants to find a way to placate her anxieties.

“I can tell you about mine if you want. When I was like 9, there was this new girl who moved to Blue Springs from somewhere on the East Coast. I can’t remember where exactly; all I remember is listening to her describe the ocean. Nebraska is about as far away from the ocean as you can get, and my family didn’t exactly have the means for transcontinental travel. I couldn’t even believe her description: deep blue water in every direction that rippled like the wind over the wheat fields; every morning the sunrise turns it all into liquid gold. More than anything though, I remember her voice. It was soft and soothing, and I could almost feel the gentle waves of the water washing over me. We became friends and I would beg her to tell me more stories about her old home, or better yet, to sing for me, just so I could hear her voice again.”

“Okay that’s the most adorable thing I have ever heard.” Alex beams at Maggie as she parks the car. She leans over the console to kiss Maggie on the cheek, placing a hand on Maggie’s sweatpants clad thigh. Alex notices that something is odd immediately, but she can’t quite place it. She reaches a little further across Maggie’s thigh as Maggie starts giggling coarsely.

“Maggie… Is that what I think it is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: So I finally caught up on the show and I have an unlikely theory about it. Correction: my brother made a joke about it and I went, wait... actually tho? What if Alex is Pestilence? It would explain why she resembles neither of her parents, as well as the reason why the Danvers were in contact with the DEO to get custody of Kara in the first place. Who better to give an alien child than alien scientists who have already raised an unidentified alien child? Alex just went through a near death experience, which seems to be the trigger for the onset of World Killer disorder, so we will know soon. It would also explain the scene where Alex talks about not being bulletproof. (I just think the plot would be fascinating especially since we know the only person who can bring Alex back from that is Maggie, which means we get Maggie back.)


	7. Alex's Revenge (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to find out what the mystery item is, in case you somehow didn't get it by now.
> 
> Alex gets back at Maggie for leaving her high and dry.
> 
> 2 pieces of fanfic in one day is not going to be a normal thing, but I did also write a Sanvers Day thing in case anyone wants to read that. It's mostly college Alex being a hungover gay disaster.

“It’s definitely not my gun.” Maggie snickers, flashing a ‘come and get me’ grin at Alex.

Alex glares at her blankly, trying to ignore the insistent feeling in her pants. She would not let Maggie win this game.

“Really Maggie? In public? At a goddamn coffee shop?”

“I seem to remember you saying you found the idea of me wearing this…” She grabs Alex’s hand and moves it between her legs, “in public arousing.”

Alex squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and makes the tiniest little imperceptible whimper, Maggie’s only indicator that her idea is working. Admittedly she had all but forgotten that she did that. While Alex was in the bathroom screaming about her hickey, Maggie dove for the harness. She was shocked that Alex didn’t notice. Maggie had put on her extra thick sweatpants despite the fact that it’s too damn hot for it, and the fact that she never wears any sweatpants to work functions.

Alex refuses to respond, instead getting out of the car and walking into the coffee shop. The event miraculously hasn’t started, so the only people there are the officers themselves, who seem to have formed little cliques. She immediately gets into the short line, ignoring several pairs of eyes staring at her.

Maggie follows, and she does not ignore the stares. “Eyes off her. She’s mine.”

One of the guys smiles, “Wow Sawyer I know you said she was hot but damn.”

Maggie shoots him a warning glance, “Watch it, Oliver. I’ve seen her break bones for less.”

A different guy starts laughing his ass off.

“I’m dead serious. The last person she dated was Maxwell Lord. She slammed his head into a table, and hauled his ass to federal prison.”

The third officer smiles, always wondering how the feds finally got that lying son of a bitch. Oliver shoots back, “Man, what does she do to you if you can’t get her off?”

The third officer starts backing away slowly.

“I’ve never had that problem. Sorry, I know you can’t relate.” Maggie says this despite the fact that she literally left Alex hot and bothered like an hour ago.  
Alex returns, holding her tea, “Maggie. That conversation better not be what I think it was or I will dissect you and sell your organs on the black market.”

Everyone goes silent for a moment.

Maggie eventually says, “See. I told you.”

“Told them what?” Alex looks like her blood is boiling in her veins.

“Nobody messes with Alex Danvers and lives to tell the tale.”

“Damn right.”

“So you’re the elusive hard ass federal agent who made Sawyer go soft. Detective Oliver, her partner.” He holds out his hand to shake hers.

“I’ve done a lot of things to Detective Sawyer.” Alex smirks, taking a long slow sip of her drink and avoiding Oliver’s hand. Only Alex can make fun of Maggie and get away with it. Maggie blushes and walks away, listening to her friends laughing so hard they both have to sit down. After they catch their breath, the third officer finally talks.

“Um… Hi. I’m Officer Schmitt. I used to work with Sawyer until she transferred to the science division.”

This guy reminds Alex a lot of Winn. She thinks she may actually like this cop. Even while dating Maggie, Alex’s childhood police officer trauma affects her more than she is usually willing to admit.

“Alex Danvers, FBI.” She smiles a little.

Alex and Schmitt shoot the breeze for a little bit, getting to know each other. Schmitt has been dating this one girl for about a year, and he’s been trying to get up the nerve to ask her to marry him. They basically come to an agreement that girls are terrifying.

“I remember when I first met Maggie…”  
“She lets you call her Maggie?” Schmitt asks inquisitively, “She never lets anyone call her that. I didn’t even find out that was her name until I saw it on a form.”

Alex blushes a little, looking away to protect her badass image.

“So what’s Sawyer like in bed?” Oliver butts into their conversation.

“What does she say she’s like in bed?” This could get interesting real fast.

“Sawyer talks about herself like a fucking sapphic goddess of orgasms or some shit, always bragging about all her achievements like it’s the goddamn Sex Olympics.”

“That’s not too far off. She never seems to run out of energy or desire. If I would let her, she would spend all day everyday in bed. She’s kinda insatiable,” Alex feels herself getting wetter as she thinks about it. How could she not? “Of course, I don’t let her have all the fun. She probably doesn’t mention all the nights she’s come home dripping in her panties, begging to be fucked senseless. She loses all her street cred in a nanosecond.” Alex finally starts to feel like she has gotten revenge for Maggie’s behavior today.

“She would hate you for saying that.” Schmitt can’t help but get a little nervous. It’s hard to imagine Detective Sawyer as anything but in charge.

“I know. That’s half the fun.” Alex winks.

Oliver feels the need to go back to being a jackass. “So I’ve heard you’re one of Supergirl’s little backup dancers. Now she is an attractive woman.”

“Sorry, Supergirl doesn’t date idiots. Anyway, she would snap your tiny dick in half like a soggy toothpick.”  
Either Maggie picked the perfect moment to come back with coffee, or Alex has been dragging Detective Oliver’s ass the entire time she’s been gone. She doesn’t know which is better, but both possibilities turn her on immensely.

“Goddamn Sawyer, your girlfriend is brutal.”

With that, the coffee shop officially opens, and they are all forced to try and keep it in their heads and pants. Nobody but Alex knows just how much Maggie is keeping in there.

  
  
  
  



	8. Nice Beanie (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life is kicking my ass right now. 
> 
> Patrons start to arrive at the coffee shop
> 
> TW: Dissociation. I dissociated so hard earlier that I came home early. Very minor mention of abuse. That study is real by the way. Super interesting. Not that I would know.

People start to filter into the shop, heading directly into the line. Soccer moms with children on their way to dance class, professionals clearly irked at having to work Sunday, and hipsters who look like they rolled out of bed and put on that sweater two minutes ago all stand in the same place, coexisting without interacting. People can be so incredibly insular. So many unaffiliated events are happening in a single moment. Everybody sees everyone  else, but nobody ever seems to notice anyone.

Alex gets that. She often feels as if she is floating off in space. Dissociation. That’s what the shrinks call it. According to a study conducted by the NIH in 2011, it has high specificity with childhood trauma or abuse. Not that she checked. That would be weird. She was just curious. She is a doctor, you know. Her childhood was perfectly normal. As long as she was good, nobody hit her. Alex just happened to fuck up more often than most kids.

Alex floats back into herself. She hears the bells on the door jingle as two girls enter.

“I’m just saying the show would be improved if there were more lesbians.” One of them quips. She has short mousy brown hair, partially covered by a Supergirl beanie.

“I mean you’re not wrong. I’m just saying there aren’t that many lesbians in real life. They probably don’t even have lesbians in space. Sorry to burst your bubble, but perfect little Supergirl is probably homophobic as fuck.” The second girl laments. This one has long, curly black hair, and a plain black and red snapback, with the flannel to match.

Alex can’t help making a snide comment. “You’d be surprised.”

As a shock to both her and Maggie, both girls turn their heads.

“What?”

Maggie nods her head, “Plenty of aliens are gay. I’ve dated species you haven’t even heard of.”

Alex laughs “Supergirl could not be less homophobic if she tried”

“How would you even know that?”  
Oliver, who Alex had forgotten existed temporarily, sips his coffee before saying “She and Supergirl are running buddies.”

“Bullshit.” The snapback girl rolls her eyes as her girlfriend runs out of the line.

“I can call her if you want.” Alex grins.

Maggie furrows her brow, “Won’t she be pissed at you for waking her up?”

“Yeah she will. I’ll pay her back with donuts.”

“Do you use bribery to wake everyone?”

“Are you saying you want me to stop, babe?” She smirks at Maggie.  
“Nope.” Maggie blushes, looking away. Beanie girl can’t help smiling to herself. Oliver resigns to never let Sawyer live that down.

Alex dials her phone, knowing that Kara won’t answer texts in her sleep. “Hey Sleepy, can you be at the coffee shop on lauderdale in two minutes?”

Kara sighs so loudly everyone in the room can hear it. Beanie girl won’t stop shaking. Her girlfriend shows up with both their coffee orders, and coaxes her into a chair. Alex settles down in a booth next to Maggie, resting her head on her shoulder. She’s sleepy, but she will never admit it.

Kara, in her full costume, walks in through the door. “ALEXXX!”

“Over here.” Alex giggles.

“Is there an emergency??? You made it sound urgent.”  
“There seems to be a lingering rumor that you’re homophobic.”

Alex gestures to the two high schoolers.

“Nice beanie.” Kara giggles, “I’m assuming you have no idea what that means.”  
“What?”

“Your beanie. It says El Mayarah. It means stronger together in Kryptonese. Also, my girlfriend can assure you I am not homophobic.”

Alex lights up, “You finally asked her out?” Kara had been hung up on Lena Luthor for months, but was unable to make words to express it whenever she was near.

“Actually, Lena asked me.”  
Everyone in the room’s mouth fell open, except Oliver, who choked on his black coffee.

Beanie girl breaks the silence. “YOU’RE DATING LENA LUTHOR?”

Her girlfriend follows with an equally incredulous comment of “LENA LUTHOR IS GAY?”

Maggie bites her lip while laughing, “She’s the gayest woman I’ve ever met. Human or otherwise. She’s basically a walking rainbow.”

She whispers so imperceptibly that only Kara can hear “Rumor has it she’s good in bed.”

Supergirl blushes relentlessly. The two girls cannot stop grinning. One goes for her cellphone.  
Alex pulls it from her hand, and turns to the entire room. “Alex Danvers, FBI. Supergirl’s privacy is under federal protection. You tell any of this to anyone and you will be facing charges.”

She changes back from Agent Danvers to Alex as she gives the phone back, “Keep it to yourselves.”

The phone buzzes.

“Shit, we're gonna be late to rehearsal.” Snapback girl shouts. They both scramble out the door.

Maggie snorts loudly, “I should have known. Theater kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp is gonna be a background thing from now on. It's not my favorite, but my best friend likes it.


	9. Total Impunity and Sweater Vests (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's smut here, but it isn't the sole focus. Sorry if that disappoints people. Don't worry, they're not done yet. Also I have another work that's literally 100% sex so it's not like I'm depriving the internet of lesbian smut.
> 
> The teasing continues. One of them finally snaps.
> 
> TW: None? Tell me if something upsets you, but I think I'm good.

The rest of the event is largely uneventful. Kara leaves to go back to sleep. She had actually been sleeping at Lena’s apartment, and did not want to explain her sudden disappearance.

Alex spends most of it pressed against Maggie’s side in the tiny booth, with Maggie lazily stroking her thigh. That combined with the rest of the morning’s activities has led to a level of frustration Alex has never experienced as a 29 year old gayby. She can feel the lust running through her veins. All sense of propriety in regards to making Maggie snap first to confirm her vengeance has left her. Time drags on. People ask her questions she doesn’t hear. She can’t focus on anything except the intoxicating scent of Maggie floating through the air. How does Maggie handle this?

Not well. Maggie is feeling it too. Her reaction isn’t as strong, but it is there. Her years at the lesbian academy trained her for this moment. Ironically, learning how not to be a useless lesbian was harder than the actual academy. Not that being a cop is easy. Do not ever say that in front of Maggie Sawyer. She would be glad to show you everything she’s learned in her trade about kicking your ass. And if you challenge her jurisdiction? Well if history repeats itself, she may do other things to your ass.

“No Oliver, I did not buy her on the black market.”

“How did you reel her in? Enlighten us.” Oliver smiles. He actually wants to hear this story. He’s not always a moron, only early in the morning and late at night. Oliver gets bored easy. Generally, he and Sawyer are good friends. They have similar tastes in women and bad jokes. Oliver just hasn’t learned the benefits of going home to the same beautiful woman every night yet. Maggie was not actually planning to let Alex kick his ass. She just wanted to see his face.

“I showed up at her apartment late at night with pizza and beer.”

Alex zones back in, “Did somebody say beer?”

“I like the fed more already.” Oliver laughs, refilling his coffee. He and Sawyer go through so much black coffee in a week at the precinct that the boss decided to take it out of both their salaries. Then they went two days without it, and she realized she had made a terrible mistake. Now, the coffee is free again.

“Sorry, babe, there’s no alcohol. This is a classy establishment.” Maggie gestures all encompassingly at the coffee shop with one hand, and squeezes Alex’s thigh with the other. Alex bites her lip, and then gives Maggie the death stare. Maggie knows exactly what that stare means, and keeps her hand where it is.

“I forgot that we have to be somewhere. Right now.” Alex gets up, grabbing Maggie by the collar.

Maggie hears her friends making bets about what Alex is going to do to her as Alex carries her one handedly to the parking lot.

They were late, so their car is parked way in the back of the lot, far away from the door.

“What happened to our deal? I thought you said we had to stay the whole time.”

“I also told you to behave. If you can’t behave, all bets are off.” Alex finally puts her back down next to the car. Maggie gets into the driver’s seat and closes the door. Before Maggie can put the key into the ignition, the door opens again. Alex climbs into her lap and takes off her shirt. Maggie averts her eyes, “Alex, do I even need to explain to you how bad of an idea this is?”

“Go ahead.” Alex wants to kiss her more than anything in the world, but she knows she can’t without permission. However, she can start unbuttoning her own pants.

“My boss is in there, Alex. This...” Maggie points at Alex’s now exposed, absolutely destroyed panties. “This is illegal. I am a police officer for god’s sake.”

“They’ve got to stay in there for another 20 minutes.” Alex leans in,

Alex doesn’t hide the tidal wave of desperation in her voice, “I won’t last that long.”

There’s a pause, as Maggie’s mind and body end up in a total deadlock.

“You can say no, Maggie.” Alex says, trying and failing to pull herself together.

Maggie’s willpower starts to crumble. She pulls down Alex’s panties and puts pressure on her clit just to take the edge off, but it quickly becomes abundantly clear that Alex is way beyond the point where taking the edge off is even possible. Alex starts pulling at Maggie’s sweatpants, whining adorably. Maggie has never seen her like this. She’s acting like a needy sex kitten. Alex Danvers doesn’t beg. Ever. She can’t usually bring herself to ask for someone to pass the salt.

Maggie brings her sweatpants down just enough that Alex can get what she wants. Alex is completely content to fuck herself on Maggie’s strap on. Maggie hears a noise outside. She pulls Alex in for a deep and passionate kiss just to stop her from making so much noise.

Maggie looks out the windshield and sees a man walking by. They make eye contact for just a moment. He leaves.

Maggie panics internally. She’s never done anything like this. She may talk a big game, but she has never gotten anywhere close to breaking the law for sex. The law is something Maggie has never questioned, with the exception of some discriminatory measures.

That being said, she can’t help the way watching Alex moaning over her, fogging up the glass, makes her feel.

Alex, for one, feels fantastic. Alex tends to feel like rules are just metrics to give you an idea so you can weigh risks and rewards. For Alex, this reward is definitely worth it. All the caffeine has kicked in, so her movements are hyper and sporadic. Alex tries all different kinds of methods of riding Maggie, eventually finding a position and speed that leaves her shaking the entire car. Maggie grabs her around the waist to steady her, and Alex moans at the contact.

Maggie concedes that the less time this goes on for, the less wrong it is, and therefore helping Alex get herself off faster is good. She starts rubbing at Alex’s nipples under her bra. Alex’s breathing starts to become shallow and her movements erratic. She struggles to keep up the pace she’s set. Maggie brings one of her hands down to rub on her clit and help her come. Alex shudders and collapses awkwardly onto Maggie, the dildo still deep inside her. The position is making the harness super uncomfortable. Maggie can’t move to do anything about it.

“Alex, can you please sit up and put your shirt on? Please?”

Alex reluctantly obliges, moaning as she extricates herself, climbing over the console into her seat. Maggie puts the key in the ignition, throws Alex’s shirt at her face, and immediately starts driving the car. In National City, adults can ride without seatbelts in the passenger seat of a moving vehicle.

“Well that was fun.” Alex says, her voice muffled by her sweater as she pulls it over her head.

“Still illegal.” Maggie answers over the sound of Alex’s zipper.

“Relax, Maggie. You didn’t get caught. Everything is fine. I saw your face. Admit you had fun.”

“I mean yeah I had fun. I had a beautiful mostly naked woman in front of my face. I just have a reputation to uphold.” Maggie turns onto Lauderdale Drive heading back towards their apartment, “The beauty of anonymity is you don’t have to maintain an image. Nobody looks at you as an example. You get to do whatever you want.”

She stops 15 cars behind the gates of the railway crossing. She pulls the parking brake. “It’s like Kara. She can go around destroying buildings, negotiating with suspects, and generally doing whatever the fucking hell she wants, and we can’t do anything about it, because she just goes back to being mild mannered Kara Danvers dancing around with total impunity and way too many sweater vests. Lately we have been busting our asses cleaning up her messes. The owner of the Ellington building is suing the city of National City because she wrecked the entire 24th floor last week, and they’re throwing us under the bus for it. Half the people in that room are going to lose their jobs because of Kara.”

Alex freezes, staring dead ahead.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No it’s okay. You’re right. I’ll talk to her about it when I get a chance.”

The cars ahead start moving again. Maggie hits the gas, causing the car to make an awful screeching noise.

Alex laughs, “What the fuck?”

“Parking brake.”

They both laugh all the way back to their apartment.


	10. Definitely Not Illegal (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like nobody likes the recent chapters. Aw well, I am going to keep writing them anyway.
> 
> Alex and Maggie get back the apartment. Alex has some ideas that are both more fun and more legal. Fucking a cop senseless doesn't count as battery against a police officer right?
> 
> TW: Don't think too much about the alien part. I cut half a paragraph of that. You're welcome.
> 
> PS Nobody got the Grey's Anatomy reference??? Tough Crowd.

“So now we’re in the apartment…” Alex grins.

“Um… Yeah?” Maggie looks at Alex confusedly, unsure of where she’s going with this. She goes to lay down her car keys on the island.

“So tell me Officer Sawyer,” Alex wraps her hands around Maggie’s waist under her shirt, “Is this illegal?”

“Nope.” Now, Maggie sees exactly where this is going. She didn’t realize that Alex was still so hot and bothered. She seemed pretty spent on the car ride home.

“What about this?” Alex devours Maggie’s lower lip as she inches her sweatpants down past perfect little ass, causing them to fall in a lump on top of Maggie’s sneakers. Alex smirks as she realizes just how much fun she could have right now.

“Definitely not illegal.” Maggie finally replies once Alex lets her lips go.

Alex quickly pushes her up against the side of the island. Alex reaches up her shirt and rubs at her nipples, suddenly aware of the fact Maggie didn’t put on a bra today. Goddamnit Maggie.

Maggie reacts more than she normally would. She waits for Alex to tell her to head to bed, not wanting to seem too desperate. As for right now, Alex has other plans.

Alex kisses Maggie’s neck hungrily, occasionally nipping at her skin, but never for long enough to leave marks. She pulls gently at her nipples, savoring the little whimpers and whines the action drags out of her girlfriend. She keeps Maggie pinned against the countertop, teasing her until her whining becomes a little too insistent. Some days Alex would make her beg, but today is not one of them. Alex has had enough of the teasing and the tension and all of the infuriating half sex. She knows what she wants, and she wants it now.

“Would it be illegal for me to make you come moaning my name again right here in the middle of the apartment?” Alex purrs into her ear.

“Yes. I mean no. I mean do that.” Maggie’s brain short circuits, her body trembling in response to Alex’s question.

Alex unhooks Maggie’s harness and sets it down on the counter, before lifting Maggie up in the air and setting her down on the counter next to it.

Maggie pouts as Alex turns away from her. “Where are you going?” Maggie starts to worry that Alex is going to leave her half naked on the counter to get back at her for earlier.

“Relax, Maggie.” Alex comes back holding a dental dam between her fingers. Maggie whines and rocks back and forth while Alex gets down on her knees and starts untying Maggie’s shoes with her other hand. She struggles to get the second one off, but as soon as she does Maggie’s sweatpants fall to the floor. Alex kicks them out of her way, so she can finally spread Maggie’s legs and step between them. The position has resolved their usual height difference, so they are face to face. Alex leans in very close.

“I would go back for the lube, but it doesn’t look like you need it.” Alex laughs to herself as Maggie whimpers. Alex seizes the opportunity to kiss her and run her non dental dam hand through her hair, before going about actually putting it in place. It’s super difficult because Maggie’s pussy keeps moving.

“Maggie, the sooner you stop squirming the sooner I can go down on you.” Alex turns her head to the side and tries to hide her giggles. God we are a gay mess, she thinks to herself.

“You’re not helping, Danvers.”

Alex isn’t in the mood for messing with Maggie anymore, because she really wants to _mess_ with Maggie, so she doesn’t ask if Maggie wants her to stop. Save the wise ass comments for another time.

Alex finally drops to her knees, and Maggie spreads her legs wider in anticipation.

Alex gets momentarily jealous that Maggie can’t do this to her. She’s too short to reach the top of the counter. They discovered that about a month ago, and Alex lamented the interruption. Maggie more than made up for it in bed, but still.

Alex does a few exploratory laps on the insides of Maggie’s thighs, just to test the waters, and Maggie immediately starts weaving her fingers into her hair. Alex could definitely get used to that. She gets closer and closer to the center, and Maggie starts pushing herself towards her eagerly. Maggie has to restrain herself from bucking too much, or she’ll fall off the counter onto Alex. Okay forget what she said earlier, that one would be worse to explain. But hey, at least she wouldn’t break a bone.

Maggie is pulled out of her thoughts when Alex finally gives her what she wants. She starts rolling her hips with the rhythm of Alex’s tongue, grabbing tightly to locks of her hair to hold herself steady. Alex has to make up for the slight loss of sensitivity from the dental dam by pressing a little harder, and damn is she good at it.

Maggie isn’t a huge fan of the dental dam, but there’s no telling how many various and sundry infections she has contracted from the different alien species she has fucked. She knows about at least three separate incidences. Maggie would prefer to never speak of any of those again. You would think that after the first one, she would have learned her lesson. Unless you’d actually met Maggie Sawyer. Then you’d be shocked it only happened thrice. Alex has been planning to get funding to study alien sexual health. For science. Totally not so she can test for all the STDs, and finally taste her girlfriend properly.

Not that this isn’t satisfying Alex. God, it is. She just wonders if it gets better. Can it get better than this?

Alex elects to work Maggie to her orgasm slowly and deliberately. They have all the time in the world. Kara said yesterday she had plans with Lena all afternoon. In retrospect, their afternoon is probably going about the same way by now.

Maggie feels the arousal spreading like a gentle flow of magma through her body. She senses how much Alex is holding back, trying to make this good for her. Alex Danvers keeps getting better and better at this whole girlfriend thing. Maggie lets her head fall back in ecstacy. Alex glances up, enthralled by the sight. She maintains her slow steady rhythm, but puts even more effort into eating Maggie out to the best of her ability. Maggie’s throaty moans fill the air. She locks her thighs around Alex’s head. Alex did not anticipate that specific reaction. To be honest it hurts a little bit, but not enough that she wants to stop. Especially since Alex’s growing knowledge of biology and lesbianism tells her that Maggie would only react like that if she was doing well. Surely enough, Maggie starts to rock forward and back, moaning deeply. Maggie tumbles headfirst into her orgasm. Alex pulls her head away at just the right moment, and watches as Maggie moans and sighs in pleasure. Maggie makes a note of trying to moan out Alex’s name, but the word comes out broken and difficult to discern. Maggie doesn’t get Alex’s kink about hearing Maggie say her name, but she tries to give her what she wants whenever she can.

Alex hears it. She can’t help the feeling of awestruck pride that floods through her body everytime she hears Maggie moaning for her. She needs the constant reminder that Maggie wants her, not just the experience. It’s clear to Alex that Maggie has always lived from experience to experience. She can’t help but worry.

Maggie finally finishes, laying down in the middle of the counter. Alex gets up and starts to head to bed.

“Alex.”

“Yes, Maggie?”

“I can’t get down from here…”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious, it is not considered police battery (in the United States at least), because it didn't cause her pain or injury, and she was not performing "official duties." That's not even the weirdest thing I've googled today. Did you know that pomegranate seeds and seaweed have oral contraceptive properties? Don't ask.


	11. Lunch Break (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sequence is becoming 2 chapters, because it is too damn late. The next part is gonna be largely supercorp related. If that isn't your thing, I will put the relevant plot things in the end notes of that chapter.
> 
> Sanvers take a break from their sex spree. A visitor arrives.
> 
> TW: Maggie’s family told everyone in her town she died in a car crash. That's usually the kind of thing that happens in those situations. Sorry.

“Seriously Alex. I need help.” Maggie kicks her legs out, still stuck half naked on Alex’s kitchen island.

“But you’re so far away.” Alex complains, failing to restrain her incessant giggling.

“Really Danvers? I’m like 10 feet from your bed”

“Yeah, but I would have to get up.” Alex bites her lip to hold back her laughter. This entire situation is a shit show. “Anyway, I like the view.”

Maggie grabs the only thing in her reach and launches it at Alex. It flies through the air and hits Alex squarely in the head.

“DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR STRAP ON AT ME?” Alex shouts incredulously.

“Yes.”

“IT WAS WET.” Alex makes the most disgusted noise Maggie has seen from her.

“Whose fault was that, babe?”

“Fuck you.”

“You already did.”

Alex rolls her eyes, wiping her face with her hand. Her stomach growls audibly.

“Fine. I will get up and help you off the counter if you make lunch.”

“Deal.” Maggie smiles.

Alex throws the blankets of her bed off, showing that she had already shimmied out of her pants.

Maggie bites her lips at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend approaching her wearing only panties and a cuddly sweater. This is quintessential Alex Danvers. Sure, the federal agent get up made Maggie ruin her own panties the day they met, but this is the Alex Danvers she has grown to care for. She might even say the L word to this Alex Danvers someday soon. No not lesbian, they covered that one already. The other one. The one that scares off young gaybies like Alex. Someday soon…

Alex lifts Maggie off the counter and swings her around in the air like a graceful ice dancer or some shit before setting her down. Maggie has to take a moment to appreciate her strength. She knows that Alex could probably bench press an elephant, but she doesn’t get to see it very often.

Maggie goes about digging through the fridge for anything that resembled actual food. Most of Alex’s fridge is leftover chinese food and alcohol. Honestly, most of Alex’s apartment is composed of those things. Maggie found a half empty flask of who knows what in the bathroom cabinet next to the tampons and advil. Damn Danvers, some of us use hot water bottles. Okay Maggie also uses porn. 3 free days of pornhub per month was the best corporate strategy since well… anything. They just introduced an entire section for humans fucking aliens, and not all of it is fetishized beyond recognition. Not that Maggie misses it over sleeping with Alex, but there is an allure, and Alex isn’t ready for certain types of sex.

Maggie finds some cheese that somehow hasn’t expired, so she closes the fridge. She makes a targeted attack on the cupboard, finding what she wants almost instantly. She feels a swell of pride at knowing where Alex keeps everything.

“Does grilled cheese sound okay?”

“Have you seen my eating habits, Maggie? If it isn’t covered in mold or vegan I will probably eat it.”

“That’s accurate.” A third voice bounces through the apartment.

“KARA! You know I told you to knock before you come in.”

“Sorry, Alex. I got excited. I smelled food.”

“I can, um, make you something too I guess.” Maggie stutters.

Kara looks around the apartment, trying to find a reason for the awkward air that has fallen over everything.

The first thing she notices is the pants and underwear in a pile on the floor. She looks over at Alex. Kara has seen her completely naked on far too many occasions, so Alex doesn’t care anymore. However, Alex’s panties are still on. She resolves not to look in Maggie’s direction, should she accidentally peek through the table. Kara's mostly happy that Alex has been having a good day. Alex is happier when she gets laid. “Should I come back later?”

“Can we have two minutes?” Alex locks eyes with Kara, the embarrassment flowing through her like warm sludge.

“Um yeah totally.” Kara jumps out the window.

Maggie goes to her dresser for a new pair of pants. Alex just slips her old ones back on, so she can scurry back over to pick up the dirty laundry. Then, she goes under the sink for disinfectant wipes to clean the counter.

Kara comes back with an two slices of chocolate cake and one of tiramisu. “I brought apology gifts.” she says sheepishly.

“How did you even?” Maggie shoots a disbelieving look at Kara. “You don’t have telepathy powers right?”

Kara snorts, “No. Clark says I might someday, but I think he’s messing with me. Alex just told me you like tiramisu.”

Just to test it out and make sure, Maggie imagines Alex bent over the couch, naked and whining. When Kara doesn’t react, she feels safe assuming that Kara cannot, in fact, read her mind. That kid cannot possibly bluff that well. She finally lets herself feel the happiness and warmth at the idea that Alex talks about her with her kid sister, and her sister cares enough to remember. Maggie’s family told everyone in her town she died in a car crash. She’s not used to this whole familial love thing Kara and Alex have. It makes Maggie feel jealous sometimes, like she will never mean that much to Alex. Kara owns most of Alex’s heart. Where is there room for her?

Maggie takes the sandwiches off the grill and puts them on the mismatched plates Alex has in her cupboard. Kara races for the first one. Alex, knowing she won’t beat her, snags the bigger piece of chocolate cake. Sometimes brains can beat superpowers.

Maggie slides the third one to Alex, and keeps the second, which she burned a little for herself.

“So Little Danvers, how was the sex with Luthor?”


	12. Twin Toaster Ovens (Rated M) **SuperCorp**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have literally been working on this one for 3 days. Writing Kara Danvers/Supercorp does not come naturally to me. I apologize if I fucked it up, or if people don't like it. I will be getting back to sanvers next time don't worry.
> 
> Kara talks about how her night went with Lena. Maggie enlightens the gaybies.
> 
> TW: Tentacle porn joke. Implications of sex with Sensory Processing Disorders. Disabled sex issues are not talked about enough.

Kara immediately begins to trip over her words.

“Come on. You show up here even bouncier than usual, wearing a shirt for a college you didn’t go to. It’s kinda obvious.” Maggie says between bites of her sandwich. Kara looks down at the floor bashfully, her cheeks turning a deep red. She adjusts her glasses ritualistically.

“It’s alright, Kara.” Alex tries to soothe her sister. “How did it go? I want all the details.”

Kara shoves her entire sandwich into her mouth, partially to calm her nerves but mostly because food.

“It wouldn’t be weird?” Kara asks anxiously while chewing.

“Kara. Have you met us? We literally had sex on your bathroom sink last week. It’s not like we’re judging you. We just want to be supportive.”

“Awww… Wait what?” Kara crinkles up her face.

Alex gives Maggie the I might kill you yet look.

“It doesn’t matter. We are talking about you. How was your date?”

“Um. So I was over at her apartment, and I was trying to comfort her about her dead ex, because that had to suck, and then out of nowhere she just kissed me. I froze. I totally freaked out. She started to get up, but I grabbed her wrist. I kept trying to find the words, but all that was coming out of my mouth was gibberish, so I kissed her back.”

Alex and Maggie both listen to her story, nodding along where appropriate. None of this shocks them.

“Anyway, we headed up to her bedroom.”

Suddenly, they start paying attention.

“That’s around the point that I realized I had never really done it before.”

“Please tell me you didn’t break her wrist.” Maggie pleads.

“Um no???” Kara looks at Maggie in horror.

“Babe… Why was that the first thing that came to mind?”  
“Nothing, Alex.” Some stories are best left untold.

Kara goes back to her narration. “We were getting up there, and Lena started unzipping her dress. I told her I was nervous. I’ve never done this kind of thing before.”

“That was the right thing to do.” Maggie replies, having gotten up to look for something non-alcoholic to drink with her food.

“Yeah, I agree.” Alex nodded. She notices Maggie’s confusion. “There are a few sodas in the door next to the condiments, I think.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“So Lena slips out of her dress, and holy crap was she hot.”

“Did Little Danvers just swear? Get the video camera. Gayby’s first swear.”

“Shut up, Maggie.” Kara laughs, blushing again.

“Don’t worry, I’ve said worse things regarding Alex in public.” Maggie grins.

“You do realize she’s my sister, right?” Kara fakes disgust. She actually likes hearing about Maggie and Alex’s relationship, but she won’t admit it.

“Right, so Lena disappears into her bathroom. I didn’t know what to do, so I sat on her bed looking out at the stars over the skyline. She came back holding a box full of things I couldn’t identify in the dark. She asked if I was going to stay in my clothes all night. I pulled my vest off, and my glasses flew across the room.”  
“Oh god.” Alex froze, the last of her sandwich inches away from her mouth.

“I didn’t know what to do, so I started apologizing profusely, but all she said was ‘Do you still want me?’, as if Supergirl wouldn’t love her, which is stupid, and I told her how stupid that was. She laughed. Her laugh made me feel all warm and tingly inside.”

“God how did it take you two so long to realize you’re gay.” Maggie cracks up.

“It’s not my fault you took so long to walk into my life.” Alex smiles, and not only because she finally gets to eat her chocolate cake.

“I seem to remember you walking into mine. But seriously, what did you think that warm tingly feeling was?” Maggie asks. Maggie found that tingly feeling in the eighth grade and felt compelled to figure it out. She asked Eliza if she knew what it was. She said that Maggie must have a crush on some boy. Maggie, of course, knew exactly no boys. Alex concedes that she was right.

“I always assumed it was coming from somewhere else. Maybe it just happened. Honestly, I had too many bigger issues to even think about it from the time I was fifteen and noticed it.” Alex answers with surprising honesty.

“Those issues were me, right” Kara looks like someone kicked her puppy.

“They were not all you. What about you, Kara?”

“I thought it was a kryptonian thing. I didn’t think anything of it, until you started talking about Maggie.”

“What has she been saying about me?” Maggie smirks. Oh how the tables have turned.  
“She likes your butt and fancy hair.”

“Kara, did you just quote Lilo and Stitch?” Alex tries to change the subject and turns to hide her blushing, while simultaneously shoving cake into her face.

“It’s alright, Danvers. I’d say I’m a fan of yours.”

“I need a beer.”

“Alex, you know the rules.” Maggie has been trying to fix Alex’s alcohol problem by taking away the only thing she likes more. Maybe that’s why she keeps the liquor with the tampons.

“Fine.” Alex sits back down annoyedly. She hates that rule. Sometimes she just wants one beer.

The issue with Alex is sometimes she just wants one beer when she’s already had 3 beers and 5 shots of tequila.

“Can we go back to talking about lesbian sex? I think that’s a topic everyone can agree on. Kara, proceed.” Maggie says.

“Where was I?”

“You left off at how Lena makes you feel all warm and tingly in your princess parts.” Maggie makes a big show of this comment, doing a fake childish voice and waving her arms.  
“MAGGIE. SHE IS MY SISTER.” Alex snaps at Maggie. What Kara doesn’t know about kinks won’t hurt her. Maggie’s kinky ass has already corrupted one Danvers sister. She only gets one.

“Okay… So yeah um anyway. I took all the rest of my clothes off, except she made me keep my panties on, which was weird.”  
“She wanted to drop them herself.

“What?” Both Danvers said. Man, the resemblance is uncanny. If Maggie didn’t know better she’d think they were twins, much less born on different planets 30 years apart. Wow, that sounds weird when you put it that way.

“Taking off a girl’s panties when you’re making a toaster oven of her is a rite of passage. Just ask Alex.” Maggie says, sounding like a wise sage lesbian.

Both Danvers sisters cock their heads to the side and synchronously ask, “Toaster Oven?”

“Making a toaster oven of a girl is when you fuck a girl whose only ever fucked dudes and pull her over to the gay side, like I don’t know, both of you?”

“That makes no sense.” Kara replies before going on with her story. “So that’s a thing that happened. Anyway she made me lie down on her bed.”  
“Maggie…” Alex looks at her with a grin.

“Ugh.” Maggie starts walking across the room to her jacket.

Kara keeps talking. “Um… I don’t know if I wanna say anymore.”

“Aw man it was just getting interesting.” Maggie adds disappointedly while pulling out $20 and handing it to Alex. Lena would have made a fun bottom.

“Come on Kara. We all know deep down you want to gush. You’re just scared we’ll think it’s weird, but we don’t.”

“You’re sure?”

“Kara. I once slept with a girl who had actual tentacles. Try me.” Maggie stares dead into her eyes.

Somehow that makes Kara feel better. She slips into her memory and noticeably relaxes for the first time since she started talking. “So Lena wasn’t exactly sure what to do about the alien sex thing, so she just kinda started feeling around.”  
Maggie nods

“So we figured out pretty early that she had to be careful not to press too light or hard because it felt too much, I guess?”  
“Makes sense. You have terrestrial tactile hypersensitivity as a result of the overprocessing of vitamin D.” Alex spews out intense medical jargon, before immediately going to lick frosting off her fork.

“Yeah whatever that means. After a little while, we figured out a way that didn’t feel super unpleasant. I liked the kissing. Certain places felt better than others. Lena was really sweet and understanding. She learned quicker than I did what worked. Eventually the tingling came back, but like, more? That was nice for a while, but it got really intense, and I was scared that something was wrong, but Lena said that was normal. She pulled a thing out of her box. I still don’t know what it was.”

Maggie walks across the room, and pulls out her own little box of toys.

“Did it look like this?” Maggie pulls out her normal dildo.

Kara studies it. “Yeah. I think it did.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t know what a dildo was?”

“Um. Yes?”

“Wow you really are more innocent.” Maggie laughs. Maggie thought Alex was the most clueless woman in the world.

“Lena’s wasn’t like that. It had like a thing, at the top.”

“Honestly, kid, you’ll have to be more specific.” Maggie tries to decipher the nonsense.

“It was like a thing on the top that Lena had.”

“Was it a harness?”

“No. She like… shoved it…up there...” Kara blushed.  
“Double ended dildo.”  
“Excuse me what?” Alex had gotten completely distracted by her cake and forgotten to pay any attention.

“It’s like a strap on, but you stick the harness end up your own cunt, and then use it to fuck someone else. They’re expensive as hell. Of course, Lena Luthor has fancy ass sex toys. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had a solid gold bullet vibe.”

“Gold would probably conduct vibrations well.” Alex assents. That double ended dildo thing sounded nice. Maggie clearly sounded really jealous. Alex makes a note to look it up later.

Kara doesn’t know how to react to this situation, so she stutters and continues where she was. “So Lena put on the thingie and I still didn’t know what was going on and then all of a sudden she was pulling off my underwear. Inside I was still kinda freaking out, but my body just felt so much and I figured that Lena prolly knew what she was doing and then it was all happening so fast and everything was all shaky and hot and Lena kept saying all these nice things to me and the room was getting smaller and I couldn’t stop and then suddenly…”  
Kara has said all of this in one breath, so she stops momentarily.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is orgasm.” Maggie snorts.

“What?”  
“You were about to say that it felt like a wave crashing, or an explosion, or a volcanic eruption, or something like that.”

“I was going to say a dam breaking.”

“Yeah. That. That’s an orgasm. The Big O. Congratulations, you’re gay.”

“That’s a weird word. I don’t like it.”

“Honestly I don’t either, but that is the word.” Maggie drinks the last of her soda and chucks her can across the room. “Was that the end of your story?” All this talking about sex was making Maggie want to have more sex, and she couldn’t do that until Kara left.

Kara hears the jump in her heart rate. “Um yeah I guess. I should probably head back to the DEO and see if any old ladies need help crossing the road. Life of a superhero. Bye.”


	13. Solita (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am supposed to be studying Spanish, and instead this happened. Sorry for the brevity, but I have 4 tests back to back tomorrow. For the people who don't speak any Spanish, don't worry, none of it is necessary for understanding what is going on. The title means "On Her Own"
> 
> Alex reminisces about the first time she walked in on Maggie touching herself. Both end up simultaneously surprised and aroused.
> 
> Si haya hecho unos errores, díganme. He estudiado la lengua hasta que tenía tres años, pero todavía estoy aprendiendo. Además, no había estudiado las palabras que se refieren al sexo, y por eso tenía que buscarlas en la red.

As Maggie lies down, Alex gets pulled back in time. Maggie is wearing the same shirt she was wearing in one of Alex’s favorite memories.

Alex got off work at the DEO early, which basically never happens, so she headed back home about an hour early. She turned the key to the lock and immediately noticed Maggie’s jacket on the hook. The next thing she noticed made Alex want to jump out of her pants.

“Te quiero… Dame más. Alex…” A series of grunts and moans rings out from the bed. Alex stays hidden, completely silent, trying to decide whether it would be a bad idea to tackle Maggie to the bed. For the time being, she decides to listen and take notes.

“Por favor... Alex... te necesito...” Maggie shouts in Spanish at the Alex in her fantasy in between heavy, breathy moans…

Alex peeks around the corner and sees that Maggie’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut as she bucks erratically against her vibrator. Maggie is wearing one of her better work shirts and panties, and the buttons on her shirt are undone, probably from foreplay. Alex leans against the wall and watches her in lascivious awe. The idea that Maggie fantasized about her during her alone time had never occurred to Alex. Honestly, the idea that Maggie touched herself when Alex was out never occurred to her. Masturbation had never really worked for her, so she usually only did it when she wanted a distraction and alcohol was unavailable.

Maggie starts cursing incessantly in her native language. Alex bites her lip because she already knows what happens next after Maggie starts swearing.

“Me vendré...” She manages to moan out.

“Lo sé” Alex smirks. Maggie’s eyes fly open as she flies into her orgasm. Alex starts biting her lip again at the sight of Maggie shivering through her vibration based orgasm. Alex wonders if that sensation would feel good. Maggie falls back onto the bed.

“Eso estaba la cosa más cachonda que he visto.” Alex sighs. It’s true. Alex feels a newly familiar burning in and around her thighs. She doesn’t even think something hotter than that exists. Maggie sits up, her chest heaving from the exertion. She had been at it for hours. Alex had done overtime every night for a week, and Maggie had lost all hope and patience. She takes off her shirt, which suddenly feels too hot. Alex stands corrected. This is hotter. Alex finally starts unzipping her jeans and pushing them down her thighs.

“Since when do you speak Spanish?” Maggie would normally be at least a little embarrassed about her girlfriend finding her with her hand down her panties, but every bit of nervousness dies on her tongue at the sight of Alex stripping in front of her.

“The fourth grade. I speak a little bit of like 6 languages. Spanish, French, Kryptonese, Martian, and English. Five. I speak five languages.” Alex had to count in her head while she pulled her black uniform shirt over her head. Maggie honestly wasn’t paying that much attention to any of the words coming out of her mouth. She may as well have been speaking one of those other languages. All Maggie’s brain was processing was her body. There aren’t enough words in any tongue to describe Alex Danvers in her underwear adequately. Maggie thanks the gay gods that she doesn’t have to wait to fuck this girl. Unlimited orgasms are almost worth the widespread discrimination and temporary homelessness.

Hopefully the only tongue that Alex cares about is Maggie’s. She climbs up into the bed and lies on her back looking up wantonly at Maggie. Today is one of those days where Alex wants to cede a little control. She gets tired of always having to do everything. Alex doesn’t do any of that weird bondage shit or anything. She has been handcuffed before; it is not fun, but there remains an allure to letting Maggie have her way occasionally.

The face Maggie made as she climbed over her is permanently etched into Alex’s memory. She sees the same face now. It never gets old.

“Hey, babe, are you coming?” Maggie yanks Alex from her trance.

“Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to start a gag of putting the weirdest thing I had to google for the chapter/otherwise in life that day in the endnotes. Currently, it is the word cachonda, which to the best of my knowledge means hot/arousing.


	14. The Noise (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in updating this fic. I didn't know where I wanted to go next. Sorry that this got a little angsty. 
> 
> The Dishwasher Fight
> 
> TW: Implied Poverty

Several hours and an inordinate amount of sex later, Alex and Maggie finally call it quits for the day, not because they actually want to stop, but because they unfortunately both have to be able to walk with some semblance of normalcy tomorrow. They’ve long past the point of hiding how their day went, between the hickeys, the scratch marks, and the overall change in demeanor. Alex in particular is notorious for the last one. Her recruits love when Alex spends her time off getting laid. She might only throw things at them every two hours instead of one. After a day like this, she may settle for mere glares. Unless she’s hungover. That’s a whole different story…

“Alex, do you not rinse your plates before you put them in the dishwasher?” 

Alex rolls over, burying herself in her comforter, and makes a loud dissenting noise. She could really use a nap, or maybe a couple shots of scotch, after what Maggie had just done to her body. Maggie eventually got what she wanted all along.

“Alex!” Maggie shouts to be heard, not necessarily out of annoyance.

“It doesn’t matter.” Alex groans. Maggie had gotten up to eat her tiramisu when she should be cuddling, and now this is just ridiculous.

Maggie looks down at the plate in her hand. They were really nice porcelain plates with intricate cerulean blue painted designs, undoubtedly a gift from Eliza. These plates were clearly high quality, possibly even handmade, but Maggie could see how they’d slowly been damaged over time. The same was true for most of Alex’s belongings. Water rings cover the coffee table because Alex doesn’t have a single coaster in the whole apartment. Before Maggie moved in, she didn’t have a laundry hamper, so her clothes usually lay in heaps wherever they fell after she pulled them off. Fruit flies were ubiquitous as a result of ages of abandoned food that filled the cabinets. Maggie has pulled enough expired food out of Alex’s cupboards and fridge to feed a family for a week. Growing up, Maggie's family would have stretched that to two weeks, three if things got rough.

Maggie sighs as she delicately washes off the plate, and places it into its little slot in the dishwasher. She moves to rearrange things so that they will not smack into the top, a problem which is likely the culprit of the chips in half the china.

“For the love of god, Maggie.” Alex snaps, “Why do you care so fucking much?”

“Why do I care? Why don’t you care? You don’t seem to appreciate anything. You have more than I could ever even hope for, and you don’t seem to give a shit about any of it.” Maggie feels the tears welling up in her eyes, and fights to restrain them. They run down her cheeks in streams. She rubs her face to obscure them, which only makes the crying more obvious, since the lights above the island elucidate her wet skin.

Alex lies on her bed in stunned silence. She did not anticipate this reaction, and honestly, she can’t begin to understand how to deal with it. She gets up tentatively, and walks over to Maggie, endlessly unsure of herself with every step. For lack of a better plan, she wraps her arms around the smaller woman, letting Maggie cry all over her bare chest. 

She sobs for a minute or two before pulling herself together, “Sorry.”

Alex tips her chin up so they can see eye to eye, “Maggie, please don’t apologize to me for hurting. Is there anything else you wanna talk about?”

Alex figured out fairly quickly that this issue is bigger than a few dings and scratches.

“You don’t even realize how lucky you are. Your mom gives you all this stuff,” Maggie gestures all encompassingly at the apartment, “and you don’t seem to appreciate any of it.”  
“Those plates are all knock offs. Eliza gave Kara the real ones. Everything in this apartment is fake.” Alex turns away, opting to look out the window. She hears the vague noises of an ambulance whizzing by far below her. Someone must be having the best or the worst day of their life. Funny how sometimes you can’t tell. Sometimes, all that’s left is the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not actually rinse your dishes before you put them into the dishwasher if you have a modern dishwasher. It does more harm than good in terms of cleanliness, and wastes water, which is bad for the environment. Just scrape off any significant food waste and place them into the racks dry. Maggie isn't wrong, she's just unaware of advances in dish washing technology since her meager Nebraska childhood. This has been a PSA.


	15. Entropy (Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More depressing shit. Sorry. 
> 
> Alex asks Maggie if she ever wishes she could go back to Blue Springs.
> 
> TW: Child abuse. Lots of death.

An eerie silence drapes over the apartment. Both women recede into the deepest caverns of their thoughts, neither having the strength to pull themselves out, much less each other. At some point they migrated into their bed, assuming their normal sleeping configuration, with Maggie as the big spoon. Neither one cared enough to put on pajamas.

Alex keeps watching the stars out the window through stinging eyes as she lies in her lover’s arms. The stars don’t seem poetically beautiful and distant to her. Alex looks out and sees millions of worlds in various states of decay, living and dying at the mercy of the universe’s inexorable entropy. The universe is predestined to fall victim to disorder. All existence is composed of the state of falling apart. There are only those who realize it, and those who keep themselves blissfully unaware. That’s what killed Krypton. They were too afraid to look their destruction in the eye, and walk forward into it to find the way out. They pushed it away in their petty ignorance, leaving the burden on another generation to fix their mistakes, until nothing could be done. They burned tomorrow to protect today, and then tomorrow came.

The laws of physics are the only laws that bind us. The rest are endlessly subjective, and easily overlooked and evaded. Honestly, Alex is hesitant to call them laws. They’re just theories, until someone actually proves that they mean something.

Maggie holds her a little too tight, trying to make up for all the words that won’t come out, and reminding herself that they are together in this moment. Nobody is coming to take Alex away in a black van. She won’t turn and drive her car away into the frigid darkness of night, leaving her behind in a cloud of dust. Maggie won’t have to wake in the night crying on a ratty old couch because little bits of Alex won’t leave her head. She keeps trying to comfort herself, squeezing tighter and tighter.

Eventually, Maggie’s grip becomes constricting enough that Alex comes back into herself.

“Do you ever wish you could go back?” Alex asks, “Home, I mean…”

Maggie ruminates for a while before she answers, “I wanted my life back for a long time. Stupid little things make me miss it. You don’t realize how big of a thing it is, leaving everything you’ve ever known. All these memories comes back in flashes. You miss your neighbor who always gave you 50 cents to get a piece of gum if you asked nicely. You miss the way the wind swept the big orange leaves that fell off the trees into big piles that you and your cousins played in for hours until your grandmother called you all inside for dinner. You miss the stupid fucking gas station, because you remember going there to buy oreos and cheap cigarettes with your friend, and then it started thunderstorming, so you hung out there making bad jokes and stuffing your face with doritos until it passed. It’s almost like things only matter when you lose them.”  
  
Alex understands this better than most people would. “Kara felt like that all the time growing up. She had these moments where it hit her all at once. The worst one was a night back in high school, where Kara was talking about how she worked for a couple days at the Kryptonian equivalent of a preschool, and then it hit her. Every single one of those cute little children died. Every single one. Yet, here she was, eating pizza and complaining about APUSH. The universe is a fucked up place.”

Kara couldn’t stop seeing their faces for days. To this day, she still has nights where she can’t stop sobbing because she realizes the breadth and depth of her loss.

“Shit.” That’s all Maggie can say. Maggie has only ever processed the idyllic parts of the Danvers childhood. She never quite understood how broken they were. She can’t imagine Kara as anything but annoyingly happy. Maybe they had more in common than she thought. “How did Kara deal with it?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just kept reminding her she wasn’t alone, you know.”

“That helps.” Maggie replies, nuzzling her face into the back of Alex’s neck. “I wish I’d had that.” she says wistfully.

“At least you had your aunt.” Alex supplies. From the tiny bit Alex has heard about her, Maggie’s aunt sounds great.

“She tried hard. I could tell it drained on her though, suddenly being landed with a teenager she didn’t ask for. I always felt like a burden.”

“At least she never hurt you.” Alex mumbles.

“No, nothing like that. Wait. Alex, why did you say that?”

“I’m just saying everyone isn’t that lucky.” her voice shifts. She’s holding back.

Maggie realizes the change right way, “Alex…”

“Shut up, okay? It’s late.”

“You know you can talk to me, right, baby?”

“Let it go. Please.” her voice finally breaks a little.

Maggie decides not to push her anymore for right now, but resolves to find out who hurt Alex as soon as possible. She doesn’t deserve to hurt like this. Nobody does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't end up looking anything up for this one. Instead I would like to recommend the song Princess by FLETCHER. It influenced this chapter a lot. It grapples with a lot of the same issues. Here's a few key lyrics...
> 
> Now I'm laying in bed tonight  
> With my best friend sleeping on my couch  
> She got kicked out of her house 'cause she finally came out  
> And all the riches in the kingdom won't fix that
> 
> All the houses are quiet and the fences are white  
> The status and the pictures that they post, sublime  
> But we're all going through it so why do we do it?  
> Why do we hide?


	16. Why Not? (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, they don't have sex everyday. Only most of them. Also, I spent 15 chapters on one day. Time for day 2.
> 
> The morning after.
> 
> TW: None that I know of.

“You bite your nails, right Danvers?” Maggie asked over her breakfast.

Alex looks a little like a deer in headlights, turning towards Maggie to answer, “Um… Why do you know that? Please don’t say you detect.”

“Fine, Danvers, kill my joke why don’t you? If you must know, it really threw off my gaydar.”

“What?” Alex’s gaydar is still in early stages of development. She and Maggie have a game that consists of Alex trying to pick the gays out of a group, and then  ~~ Maggie laughs at her ~~ if Alex actually happens to get one right, she gets kissed. If she gets them all right, she gets oral sex. That has yet to happen.

They stole that game from a movie they watched a few weeks ago called  _ Almost Adults _ . Lately, they’ve been marathoning lesbian films on Netflix in order to indoctrinate Alex into the order of the lesbians. Alex likes it, even though she has never been a fan of romantic comedies, partially because everything is better when it’s gay, but also because those nights usually end up involving a couple glasses of red wine and lots of sex. In the case of one movie, it took 3 days and an entire bottle to finish, because they got so... distracted… Alex can’t seem to remember the name of that one.

They actually watched  _ Almost Adults _ , which was uncoincidentally the least dirty, with Kara, who suggested that it should become a game. She left before they established the rules.

"Two kinds of women have perpetually short nails. Lesbians and nail biters. You learn to tell the difference."

Maggie really enjoys watching some of the less recent movies and shows with Alex: the ones she remembers watching in college with her newfound gay circle of friends. Not all of them are even gay, they’ve just been absorbed into gay culture like the Babadook.

Alex demolishes her breakfast, before getting up, regrettably, to put on clothes. They’d both been completely naked since dinner last night, because they could. Kara was sleeping with Lena, and Alex persuaded her not to return for the rest of the night. Nobody disagreed with that arrangement. Thanks Luthor, for occupying the caped crusader. It’s a bird. It’s a plane. No, it’s a clam jam. 

“Danvers, are you aware of the status of your hair?” Alex’s hair has a tendency to do regular zero gravity checks. Considering the woman has literally been to space, maybe it makes sense, but right now it’s just adorably ridiculous. Alex searches around, wearing only her uniform shirt, for her hairbrush. God, how is this woman simultaneously a cute dork and a sex magnet. She sips her coffee as she enjoys the view.

Maggie secretly relishes the fact that Alex went to space once, and still considers their first time (and second and third and fourth…) the highlight of the day. Maggie can’t honestly tell you if she would do the same. Come on, it’s outer space. 

“Maggie, are you aware you have to get dressed too at some point? You can’t just sit around and stare at me all day.” Alex giggles, finally pulling her wide toothed comb through her unruly curls.

“Damn. But I’m providing a public service.” Maggie starts approaching her.

When Maggie stops a few inches short of her face, Alex responds, “What would that be?”

Maggie dives in, kissing Alex fiercely, holding her up with one hand and thrusting gently into her with the other.

Alex squeaks a little, her knees buckling underneath her. She saw the kissing coming, but the sex was unexpected. Alex leans in and opens the kiss, affirming her consent. Maggie then starts fucking her lightly but quickly, just the way Alex likes when she’s trying to get off fast. 

The world gets blurry as Maggie starts hitting all the right places. All she can feel is the pulsing between her thighs. Nothing else matters.

Apparently, that includes standing. Maggie is all but carrying Alex at this point. She wouldn’t care, but she, unlike Alex, cannot bench press a spaceship. Alex is small, but Maggie knows she has to make quick work of this or risk dropping her.

Alex’s breathing gets heavier, so Maggie picks up the pace a little to make her come. She can’t fuck her through her orgasm, because she needs  both arms to hold her. Alex doesn’t seem to mind.

“Maggie…” 

That’s all Alex can muster before she’s out of breath. Maggie gets everything she needs to know from the tone.

“Yes, baby, I know. I’ll go get dressed now.” Maggie wanders over to her drawers and plucks out some normal work clothes. 

“Why did you do that?” Alex looks at her while pulling up her pants.

“Why not?” Maggie smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the super sexual movie Alex is referencing is called Below her Mouth. Watch it in private or with a girl you want to sleep with... It's basically fluffy porn.


	17. Sweet like Cinnamon (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be the beginning of the chapter, but it is getting too long, so I am breaking it.
> 
> Maggie takes Alex out (and proud)
> 
> TW: eating disorder logic. DO NOT LISTEN TO HER! SERIOUSLY.

Alex arrives home from work at quarter past seven. When she gets into the apartment, she sees Maggie setting on her couch binge watching  _ Grey’s Anatomy.  _ Just as Alex goes to accompany her, Maggie pauses the show and gets up. She wraps her arms around Alex and pulls her into a gentle kiss.

“Hey Alex.”

Alex giggles to herself. Maggie is clearly in a good mood. “Hey yourself.”

“We’re going out.” Maggie smiles lovingly at her girlfriend. She goes to grab her car keys. 

“Out where?”

“Out and Proud.” Maggie laughs at her own joke, “Come on, Danvers, you’ll like it I promise. Don’t you trust me?”

“Alright.” Alex can’t say no to Maggie when she’s all giddy and excited like this.

A few minutes pass, and once again Alex is strapped into the passenger seat of Maggie’s car, weaving in and out of the busy streets of National City. They start driving towards the part of town where Maggie used to live before she moved in with Alex. Alex has barely passed through this area. Honestly, the only parts of town Alex is really familiar with are her own street and the area immediately surrounding National City Medical School. She doesn’t go out enough to know anywhere else.

Maybe that’s why National City has never quite felt like home. It just feels like work. 

Maggie pulls into the parking lot of a small, largely vacant shopping mall. She takes Alex by the hand and leads her into the food court.

Maggie notices the look on Alex’s face as she passes the pretzel stand. If Maggie knows anything, she knows that Alex has not eaten since breakfast this morning. 

“Get whatever you want, baby.” She squeezes Alex’s hand affirmatively.

Alex stays still, so Maggie goes up to the counter. “Can I get…” she looks back at Alex and follows her gaze. “One order of cinnamon pretzel bites, please.”

Alex smiles a little bit, before looking nervously down at her shoes.

“Small or large.”

“Large.”

Alex’s grin grows as the employee hands her the oversized styrofoam cup full of sugar. Totally worth $3.20 plus tax and gratuities.

Alex quivers as she takes a tiny bite out of the first one.

“You can have them, Alex, they’re yours.” Maggie assures her. She’s still piecing together Alex’s insecurities.

“Are you sure you don’t want them? I shouldn’t.”  
“Why not, Alex?” Maggie can hear her cadence drop out. She’s reciting something.

“Girls like me shouldn’t eat all this.” Alex spit out as if it were pre-recorded.

Maggie did not see this one coming, “Alex, baby, you’ve barely eaten anything today. You barely ever eat.”

“Not true. I have eaten something every day for almost 4 whole weeks. Dr. Hamilton says that’s a record.”

Maggie flinches at that, trying to figure out when Alex went a whole day without eating, and how on earth she missed it.

“Please, just today, eat the cinnamon things, alright? For me?”

Alex digs in, shoving them into her mouth with abandon. Maggie watches her savor every little bit. 

Maggie guides her through the mall, which is empty save for a few mothers with small children who were playing on the indoor playground, and a group of high school kids sitting around laughing on the beat up couches next to the phone case kiosk. Most of the store spaces are empty, with lease signs haphazardly stuck to their doors.

“This place is like a ghost town.” Alex comments.

“This was the only mall in town when I moved here. Ever since they built the Garden Plaza Mall, it’s been slowly dying out.” Maggie replies.

“I’ve never been to Garden Plaza. Kara likes it though.” Alex keeps looking around. Instead of looking at the empty places, she starts to notice the stores that have survived. A few are big chains, but most of them are little eclectic shops. She looks through the huge glass windows at handmade jewelry, natural cosmetics, and all different kinds of ethnic clothing and furniture. It’s a mesmerizing cultural hodgepodge.

Maggie picks up on Alex’s wanderlust. “We can look around another time if you want.” 

She stops in front of a nail parlor. The sign is super flashy and colorful. “In Full Color” in huge, scripted letters. Maggie checks her watch.

Alex looks at the neon open sign, which is off.

“They’re closed.” She frowns a little bit.

“Patience, Danvers.” Maggie can’t hide her cheeky grin.


	18. Erotic Massage Chair Noises (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some answers about Alex. Also this is literally becoming like 4 chapters...
> 
> Alex meets a couple of Maggie's friends for the first time.
> 
> TW: Panic attacks. PTSD is mentioned. A bit more abuse logic.

On cue, three people start walking towards the door from inside and open it.

“Hello, Mags. It’s about time.” The taller of the two men hugs Maggie tightly. 

“You must be Alex.” the woman approaches her, getting way too close for comfort.

“Um… hi.” Alex blushes, sinking very deeply into panic mode. Maggie squeezes her hand again.

Maggie shoots her friend a look, and she backs off a bit.

“Shit sorry. I’m Callie.”

At this point, Alex can’t stop the impending panic attack. She starts shuddering, unable to catch her breath. 

Maggie whispers to her, “They’re my friends. It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

“Panic attacks?” The shortest friend asks. 

Maggie nods very slightly. She mouths the letters PTSD. They share a knowing look.

“It’s alright. Breathe. In and out.” He coaches her.

“I’m sorry.” she squeaks. She made a terrible first impression, as usual.

“Hey, Alex, is it? It’s okay. You’re okay here. Nobody is mad at you.”

“I brought her here because I figured she could use the relaxation.”

Alex lets Maggie lead her to a rainbow colored massage chair. She finally settles.

“Well you came to the right place.” The man laughs, turning the water on in the foot bath. Alex kicks off her shoes and wriggles off her socks. The noise she makes as she lowers her feet into the hot water borders on obscene. 

Callie shoots a shit eating grin at Maggie, who bites her lip. “You too, Mags, we all know you need it.”

“Cal, you know I don’t have the money.”

Callie stares at her like she’s a complete imbecile. “Maggie Ellen Sawyer. Do you honestly think that I am going to make you pay? Get up there.”

Maggie flashes a smile that could be seen from space and gets up into the chair next to Alex.

“Your middle name is Ellen?” Alex grins, causing Maggie to blush scarlet and glare at Callie. “It’s cute.”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Maggie says to Callie, but her smile calls her bluff. 

After soaking in the water a little, Callie sets down in front of Maggie, and the shorter of the two guys sits in front of Alex. 

“Hey, so my name is Prentice. Would you mind telling us a little about yourself, Alex?”  
“Are you guys lulling me into a false sense of security with the bubbles and massages in order to give me a shovel talk?” Alex laughs, still snacking on her cinnamon bites.

“No shovel talks today. We’ve heard good things from Maggie here, but we all really wanna get to know you.”

“I’m not very interesting.”

“I doubt that’s true. What’s something interesting you’ve done this week?”

“Besides Maggie?”

Callie loses her fucking shit immediately, dropping her pedicure tools into the water. “Alex is my new favorite.”

“Seriously though. Tell me something you think is interesting. Anything.” Prentice urges her. He’s a psychiatrist in training. He’s also the glue that holds their friend group together, and he can tell Alex is going to need help assimilating.

“Um… I like biology. Did you know that the ability of lizards to climb walls comes from the surface area of their feet. The coefficient of friction is so high that it outweighs the gravity on their tiny bodies.” Alex goes into the zone. She leaves out the bit where she is using the concept to build shoes and gloves for her agents.

“That’s actually cool as shit.” Callie quips, “Why do you know that?”

“I have a PhD in astrobiology, and they make you take a lot of regular biology.” She covers seamlessly.

Prentice decides to keep her talking about things that center her, “Astrobiology, as in aliens?”

“Yeah. It’s a new field. I like being right on the cutting edge of science.”

“Sounds like it. What is it that you do, exactly?”

“I work for the FBI.” Alex manages to control her tells as she gives her fake answer.

“You must be very intelligent. I had a feeling you were very bright.” Prentice keeps affirming her. 

“My mom’s the smart one in the family. And my sister. She’s like, crazy successful. She’s a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media.”

“You sound pretty successful too. What makes you think you aren’t?”

“Growing up, my mother always said there were two kinds of people, problems and problem solvers. I can still hear her telling me, be part of the solution, Alexandra. She hates me because I left behind a career in medicine to become an agent.

Prentice senses he’s hit a nerve, so he backs off a little, “Why did you do that?” he asks while buffing the calluses on her feet. This woman must spend a lot of time on her feet.

“I wanted to keep people from getting hurt, instead of just patching them up after the fact.” Alex thinks about Kara. All she’s ever wanted is to keep her from getting hurt.

“Did you tell her that?” 

“She wouldn’t let me.” Alex starts stress eating, and finds that her cup is empty. She starts licking up the leftover cinnamon sugar. Maggie can’t help finding that adorable, even though she’s currently plotting to make Eliza Danvers’ death look like an accident.

“Well… Then everything she says is a reflection on her.” Prentice stops pushing the subject.

Alex eases back in her chair, making erotic noises again as she lets the massage chair work its magic.

Maggie starts biting her lip again. Goddamnit Danvers.

“Babe, can you bring the boxes over?” Callie calls across the empty shop. The man that Alex is just now realizing is her boyfriend stops messing around on his phone in the corner and brings a very sparkly box over to them.

The lid falls open.

“Time to choose colors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas for what colors they pick, answer in the next hour or so and I might use them.
> 
> So today's fun fact. I looked up what makes gel nail polishes work. They contain urethane methacrylates, which, when exposed to UV radiation release free radicals, which cause the polymerization of the liquid. This process is called curing


	19. Flan Face (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my favorite. I love my OCs. I'm gonna preempt this now. Callie is not the one from Greys or the one from Black Mirror. My friends and I have a joke that every show/book has a bisexual Callie. I know one. They're weirdly common.
> 
> Alex and Callie start sharing embarrassing stories about Maggie.
> 
> TW: None? This is a pretty happy go lucky chapter.

Alex snatches the box before Maggie even has a chance to move. She digs around with purpose, a determined look in her eyes. Her fingers sift through the mismatched piles of fake plastic trial nails. Her eyes sparkle as she locks onto the one she wants. She plucks one out of the box and passes it to Prentice before Maggie can see.

“Nice choice.” He says, beaming up at her. He runs his hands through his curly hair as he searches for the right container.

Maggie takes the box out of Alex’s lap. Unlike Alex, Maggie takes her time on the decision. She fishes through the box, carefully scrutinizing every single one.

“Come on, Mags. Don’t take all day.” Callie complains lightly, although her tone makes it clear she’s only yanking Maggie’s chain.

“I can’t decide. When did you get all these new options, Cal?”

“Two months ago. You would know if you visited more, Flan Face.”

Maggie starts glaring at her for real this time.

“Oh I have got to hear this story.” Alex sits back in her chair, grinning from ear to ear.

“Callie, I swear to god…” Maggie stares up at the ceiling.

  
Callie cuts her off. “So we were in college…”

“Please don’t.” Maggie blushes, her eyes begging as much as her mouth. Callie doesn’t stop.

“There was this party. First party of the year freshmen were invited to, a stupid Halloween thing. Basically just an excuse to get wasted. Mags here had a massive crush on this older sorority girl. Like, so big you could see it from space. Maggie, being the awkward little fuck that she is, decided to let her baking skills do the talking…”

Maggie’s blush overtakes her entire complexion. “Callie. I picked one. You can stop.” Maggie throws a nail polish sample at her friend.

“DON’T STOP!” Alex pleads, already cackling hysterically at the situation.

“So Maggie made this big ass flan, which is a kind of Mexican cake…”  
“I know what flan is. My sister likes it.” Alex butts in.

“Your sister likes anything that will fit in her mouth.” Maggie starts laughing at herself, which escalates as her next thought enters her mind. She’s wheezing so hard she can barely get the words out. “Maybe… That’s why she’s bi.”

Alex has to restrain herself from shitting herself from laughter. 

Callie rejoins the conversation. “Please introduce me to this sister. So yeah anyway, this flan was about half as big as Maggie.”  
“It was not.” Maggie interjects, “I am not that short, Cal.”

“Keep telling yourself that. So this useless lesbian turns up at the sorority house with her giant flan, all ready to impress the ladies. The chick shows up at the door in a playboy bunny costume. Maggie’s panties fly off and hit an eagle mid flight...”

Alex can’t breathe from laughing. Callie has to stop talking so that she won’t mess up her polish. Prentice, who’s been quietly doing his job the whole time, would kill Callie if she ruined his handiwork.

“So what’s her face lets her in, and Maggie’s so fucking nervous that she forgets to step up over the threshold of the door, instead tripping over it and face planting right into the ooey gooey caramelly goodness. That sticky shit went everywhere. Boobs, hair, everywhere. Maggie smelled like a confectioner for days.”

Alex starts moving too much again. “Maggie. I cannot believe you thought this was a good idea.”

“I was young and stupid. My aunt always said the quickest way to someone’s heart was through their stomach.”

“So you’re saying I should thank your aunt for the pizza and beer?” Alex giggles. She’s quite fond of that memory.

“Excuse me? Is this a Maggie story I don’t know?” Callie looks like she won the lottery.

“I knew I never should have introduced you two. You both know too much.” Maggie pretends to be pissed, but she can’t hide her joy. They’re getting along. Maggie was really worried they wouldn’t. She would hate to be split between them.    


Maggie and Callie were roommates through all 4 years of college. They had been best friends ever since, even though Maggie’s work kept her away much of the time. Callie was the first best friend Maggie ever had after Eliza. Most of their friends assumed they would end up together, but they honestly preferred their friendship. Neither of them will ever admit to any benefits it may have had in the past. Everything seems like a good idea after the tenth shot of whatever was in that punch.

Maggie couldn’t stand losing either of these women in her life. This was Maggie’s equivalent of introducing them to her mom, and Callie could be really harsh. She just wanted what was best for Maggie. Callie’s assessment of her girlfriends had never been wrong. The fact that she seemed to really like Alex was a good sign. 

Alex and Callie swapped Maggie stories for awhile, until Prentice finally finished with Alex’s nails. Her mouth fell open in awe as she looked down at her toes. Prentice suddenly remembers why he likes this job so much. 

“Look Maggie.” she wiggles her toes excitedly, the little foam separators restricting her movement.

Callie finishes Maggie’s, slipping separators onto hers as well, before getting up.

“Time to get the wine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Flan Science. To make a proper flan you need at least one whole egg or two yolks per cup of milk. You have to remove the chalazae from the egg yolks by straining the whole mixture. The chalazae is the part that keeps the yolks together, but you don't want them like that in flan. Then you have to heat it gently, usually through a hot water bath or else it will squeeze out its own liquid content in a process called syneresis and end up spongy and weird. So yeah. I just learned you a thing.


	20. Three (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to see their polish colors! Sorry for the delay in posting. So here's a thing. I made a joke the other day that I would only have time to write this week if some weird freak emergency happened. Then we got a huge ass snowstorm, AND I have a fever. Excellent. There's a little more to this sequence, but I want to go back to sleep.
> 
> Callie gets drunk. Prentice gets bored. Alex, well you'll see what she gets.
> 
> TW: Just a little fun with alcohol.

It was in this moment that Maggie realized she’d fucked up. Alex and Callie together is fine, but Alex and Callie together with alcohol is a recipe for disaster. They could both drink anyone they meet under a table. Callie’s an unstoppable force, and Alex is an immovable object. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit. Then, Maggie has an idea.

“Alex, wait.” She calls out, watching Callie pour the red wine into a glass for her.

“Ugh, what is it Maggie?” Alex prepared herself for the temperance lecture.

“I just thought you might want to play our game…” Maggie smirks.

“Which one?” Alex raises an eyebrow, smirking back at her with equal intensity.

“The gay one.” The smirk contest continues.

“They’re both gay.”

Maggie cocks her head to the side and stares at her, “Are you playing or not?”

“Alright.” Alex turns to Callie, who’s pouring herself a glass as they speak, and grins.

Callie gets a confused look on her face, “Okay I’m down for whatever, but do I get to know what this game is first?”

Alex looks back at Maggie and answers confidently, “Bisexual.”

“Good job. Try him over there.” Maggie points at Callie’s boyfriend, who isn’t paying any attention, but is instead watching a basketball game on his phone.

Alex turns to Maggie with disdain, “I didn’t get my prize for the first one.”

“I will give you all your prizes at the end.” Maggie gets the most lecherous look in her eye that Callie has ever seen.

“I like this game.” She laughs.

Alex finally goes back to the boyfriend. She bites her lip in concentration. “Hetero.”

Maggie looks at Callie for confirmation.

“She’s right. Give the lady what she wants.” Callie clinks glasses with Alex.

Maggie’s face flips from “I want to eat you” to “Eat shit” as she nods to Prentice.

Callie shoots her a look, “Oh come on, that one is too hard for a gayby. Does she have to get both parts?”

Maggie locks eyes with her, “That’s what makes it a challenge.”

Alex’s grin grows to inhuman levels, “Ace Panromantic.” She throws back the whole glass triumphantly. The look of shock on Maggie’s face, as well as the smiles from the others confirm that she was right.

“How the fuck?” Callie just stares at her.

“Well I was just gonna say gay, and then you said it was harder than that so I thought pan, and then you mentioned two parts and it was obvious. Thanks” She leaves off, “for getting me laid.” although Callie has already figured that out.

Alex goes for another celebratory glass.

“No Alex, you know the rules.”

Alex glares at her. “FINE. But I get my kisses now.”

Maggie can live with that. “Are we free to get down from here?” Maggie and Alex have been sitting in the massage chairs to let their polish dry. Maggie got a caramel colored cats eye polish that really brings out her skin tone. She always gets warm colors, reds, oranges, et cetera. She’s never been a fan of the shiny or glittery shit, but she liked the way the fluorescent light hit the cats eye, giving it a warm glow like amber in sunlight.

Alex surprised Maggie. Maggie has seen the polishes she puts on her fingers, always some dark, badass looking color like matte black or champagne red. However, her toes come out a gentle, almost whimsical sky blue, with a top iridescent layer that shimmers like a rainbow. In retrospect, the choices could not be more Alex.

“Oh yeah totally.” Callie passes Maggie her braided leather sandals, which look amazing with the polish “Not to sound like a narcissist, but your polish looks great, Mags.”

“Thanks Cal.” Maggie rolls her eyes, all the while smiling at her hysterics.

Prentice passes Alex her shoes. She didn’t know this was happening, so she came in wearing her work shoes. She finished tying her laces.

“Need a hand, miss?” Prentice asks like the world’s most chivalrous motherfucker.

“Prentice…” Maggie narrows her eyes.

“Just being polite.” Prentice has a naturally sweet personality that most people interpret as flirtation. Maggie knows this, but she gets jealous so easily nowadays.

Alex throws herself into Maggie’s arms, kissing her like the world is ending. After a very long couple of seconds, she pulls back.

“One.” Alex smiles adoringly.

Callie starts clapping. Prentice joins her, nodding affirmatively.

Maggie dives back in, grabbing her by the ass and kissing her hungrily. She kneads and sucks a little at Alex’s lower lip between her own. Alex whimpers slightly. Maggie doesn’t stop until she runs out of air.

“Damn, Mags.” Callie says. She’s somewhere around the third glass of wine based on her tone of voice. Prentice is largely uninterested at this point, so he leaves to go sit down on the couch.

“Two.” Maggie replies.

The third kiss is softer and more intimate. Alex weaves her fingers into Maggie’s hair, holding her close. They share a loving gaze.

“Three.” They both say in unison.

Prentice calls out across the room, “I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about, Maggie…”

 


	21. NOT A CHAPTER (Update and Unreleased Nonsense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR too busy and anxiety ridden to write anything. Take some unreleased content. Don't hate me.
> 
> TW for the updates: Self Harm. Acute suicidality. It gets better, right?
> 
> TW for the excerpt: Implied poverty and racism/xenophobia.

UPDATE 6/6/18 I'm feeling really lost in terms of this story right now. I feel like it just doesn't measure up on this website. It doesn't really have a clear direction, which was intentional because life doesn't have direction but I still just feel unendingly inadequate. I don't even know if I want to continue this. 

I have too many ongoing stories. I may give up on a few. Do you guys have favorites? Any suggestions of any kind? I don't know maybe it's just writer's block. Like I got through the first big thing I wanted to have happen, and now I'm like ???  

As always I add unreleased content to the end of these. The only unreleased content I have rn is this drabble I started a while back when I was "studying" for my Spanish language final. Again, not my best work in not my first language. Be nice in the comments. Depressed person still depressed here. 

Comment with a smiley face if you even read this far. 

* * *

 

UPDATE 4/1/18 I am coming back as promised. My life got monumentally worse before it got any better, but I am still alive, and 2 days clean from self harm. You have to start somewhere, and I'm gonna start here. Please be gentle with me. Literally everyone in my life hates me right now, and I deserve it, but I'm barely hanging on. also I added more to the preview below. Baby steps. On a positive note, I'm going to the Robotics World Championship (i'm not just a nerd, I'm a successful nerd dammit.) during the week of the 25th. That will prolly lead to less posting, but it is also a source of inspiration. I get most of my inspiration while travelling.

* * *

 UPDATE Some time in March??? So this is very clearly not a chapter. This is me, your friendly neighborhood author, making it clear that I have not forgotten to update. I just don't have the time, and don't see myself having the time until at least April. I'm sorry. I just can't deal with anything more than I have to right now. The world is terrible, and while writing makes me feel better, I just don't have the strength mentally or physically to get it done, nor do I have the time.

On a happier less shitty note: I am still taking prompts. They will be awhile, obviously, but I still see them. A super fluffy one may even pull me out of this depressive rut who knows. I do still check AO3, because occasionally I can pull it together enough to read. My favorite works are in my bookmarks. Don't judge my taste.

Despite having not turned any of it into pixel words, I have lots of great ideas for this story, and I want to get them to you. I'm also working on the next chapter of  _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ (god I need to shorten my titles) about a very small, but very excited Maggie. It's kinda the cutest I think I've ever come up with. Here's an excerpt of that to tide you over. I love you guys. Your comments are really the only things that make me genuinely happy lately.

* * *

“Alejandra, he encontrado evidencia que el inferniano le haya raptado a una mujer en el casco urbano. ¿La puedes indagar?” dijo J'onn, mientras miraba a la pantalla en el centro de control.

“Iré ahora. Dile a mi hermanita que seré tarde a la cena.” La agente respondió, mientras montaba en su motocicleta para salir. Estaba muy frío y todo el mundo estaba en la sombra debido a las nubes que bloqueaban la luminosidad de la luna. Esperaba que su hermanita no seria tan enojada con ella por el retraso por la tercera vez de la semana. Su hermana sabe que en su ámbito, a veces tendría que salir inmediatamente, pero todavía se lamentó.

Ella llegó al edificio en que vivía el inferniano muy rápidamente, e inmediatamente se dedicó a indagar alrededor de la estructura por la seguridad.  El inferniano tenía su sede en un distrito muy desagradable de la ciudad, cerca del puerto, en que siempre había un hedor de pescado podrido mezclado con el humo de las fábricas. Parece que era una fábrica inmensa, como las que generaban las lanchas, pero había sido vacío por muchos años. Probablemente se han cerrado durante la recesión. Antes de la recesión, el puerto había tenido mucho éxito, pero después, cuando la economía estaba mermada, la rentabilidad del puerto se cayó, y no puede sostenerse. Los gestores de las empresas grandes salieron del distrito, y trasladaron la producción al Chino.  La tasa de desempleo subió drásticamente en solamente dos meses, y con eso, la frecuencia de el crimen allí. 

 


	22. Paranoia (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from my unplanned and undesired absence. This chapter is not as good as it could be, and I will revisit the prompt later, but it happened.
> 
> A game of Paranoia leads to Maggie getting spectacularly wasted.
> 
> TW: None?

Maggie hits send on her phone, after much pondering.

“Last Tuesday.” Callie slurs resolutely between sips.

Maggie gives her a perturbed look, “Seriously? With whom?”.

“Nobody you would know.” She giggles throatily.

Alex bites her lower lip inside her mouth, a telltale sign she is wholly and unabashedly absorbed in thought. She starts to work out the answer in her head, but she is confused. Wasn’t that guy her boyfriend. Wait... “THREESOME!”

“Correct.” Callie shouts, smirking at Maggie and pouring her a shot of single malt scotch.

“Hey! That wasn’t even a question.” Maggie pouts recalcitrantly first at her friend, and then at Alex.

“Don’t hate the player. Hate the game.” Callie drolls as she pulls her hair out of the messy bun that was clearly not meant to be messy and fixes it, succeeding only in making it worse. The game in question is Paranoia, Callie’s favorite party game, wherein player A has to guess the question that player B asked based on another player C’s answer. If the guesser gets it, then the asker has to drink. If they miss it, they themselves have to drink. Maggie refused to answer questions from Callie, because she knew Callie would only ask questions to which she already knew the answers, and Alex would not stand a chance. Callie always ends up winning this game, but that would be a bloodbath. However, given this set up, Alex is winning handily. Maggie has been getting her ass kicked. Accordingly, she’s far past wasted.

Alex and Maggie have nestled against each other on the couch. Maggie has been incessantly dragging her fingers up and down Alex’s thigh for the entire duration of the game. She’s quietly hoping that doing so will make Alex want to leave and get home to their bed sooner.

Callie lost the first few rounds because Alex had tried most things for the first time with Maggie. This time she gets more creative.

Alex and Maggie are dragged out of their own horny little world by Alex’s phone buzzing. Maggie covers her eyes jokingly, as Alex turns away reading the text very slowly. She gazes at Callie in horror.

“You cannot seriously expect me to answer that.”

“Come on. Look at her. She won’t even remember.” Callie gestures at the very very inebriated Maggie Sawyer, “Trust me.”

“Not true. I am completely lucid.” Maggie tries to demonstrate by touching her nose with her finger, and promptly pokes herself in the eye.

The blush climbs up Alex’s chest all the way to her hairline. She stares at the floor as she starts to speak. “Um… Uh…”, Alex forces herself to breathe evenly, and Callie can’t tell if it’s because she’s nervous or if she’s thinking about her answer, “So um. She was like um… I can’t do this.”

“Come on Alex. It’s okay.” Maggie says, holding her in an awkward yet affectionate manner, like a child trying to hug a dog that’s bigger than they are.

Alex wriggles out of her arms. She decides that Callie is probably right. Maggie will not remember a minute of this conversation, and that means she can finally get the answers she had been wondering about for months.

“She was wearing just that white henley, except it was completely unbuttoned and all ruffled, and her hands were cuffed to the headboard…” At this point Callie has to look away because damn, she was expecting something vanilla from this quivering little straight laced white girl. She starts to spin webs about spanking and scratching, and Callie is shocked that Maggie has not cut her off yet. Maggie is very nearly stone when it comes to receiving in bed. She is too proprietary about her macho persona. Instead, Maggie looks very close to begging the woman to take her then and there. Callie has to be missing something about this woman. She mentioned she worked for the FBI, but Callie assumed she meant in a lab or something. On the other hand, you don’t get arms like that from manhandling erlenmeyer flasks.

Eventually Alex stops talking and the room goes quiet for a moment.

“Oh right. That’s me. Well I’m hoping that’s something you want to do to me, because otherwise I’m real jealous.” Maggie downs her shot, not deigning to even try to get the exact question. “I forfeit. I forgot I need to be somewhere that isn’t here.” Maggie gets up and starts stumbling toward the door. Alex follows after her, bidding Callie an awkward farewell. By the time, they reach the door. Alex is princess carrying Maggie as if she weighs nothing. Maggie is letting herself be princess carried. Callie seriously underestimated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact of the day: The word meme came from a book by Richard Dawkins. In other news, I updated the fic that the last chapter previewed, as well as starting a new work. So I noticed a thing. My hits per chapter go: supercorp, pwp, everything else. That frustrates me because my preference is the opposite of that.


	23. Yes, Alex (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got really fucking dirty. As I have been saying, I will be gone all week. I am leaving you with this.
> 
> Alex gets her prize.
> 
> TW: Dub con. I established prior consent, but Maggie is still wasted in this chapter.

The entire ride home was a blur of lights and lust. Maggie’s fingertips skating along her thigh dizzied her. Maggie rambled about all the unspeakable things she wanted Alex to do to her when they got home. Alex’s breathing grew ragged. All of this would be welcome if it weren’t for the fact that Alex had to actually drive the fucking car, a fact that Maggie could not seem to grasp in her altered state. Alex could not remember the last time she had been in the company of anyone this drunk without being assuredly more drunk herself. She felt a little guilty for her frequent inebriation if she was even half this bad. In her heart she knew that she was. She thought about the scene in the same spot the previous day, and she was sober then. Maggie deserves a medal, she thought to herself.

Maggie let the hot and heavy feeling fill her up. Her mind had been so overworked for so long that there was liberty in carelessness. All she wanted was to get home and be alone with her girlfriend. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

Alex devoured Maggie’s neck as she helped her out of the car. Maggie’s unsteadiness nearly knocked both of them over, but Alex held them up. She was not as wobbly as she had been, which was a relief to Alex, because she did not like the idea of denying her right now, but she would not do anything with her if she thought it would threaten her safety. Generally, their agreement was to do whatever the drunk person consented to doing while sober, and nothing more.

The elevator ride up to the apartment was the longest minute and a half of either of their lives. Alex knew that Maggie would not agree to public displays of affection while sober, and drunk Maggie knew herself well enough to know why, so she held herself together.

As soon as the apartment door closed, Alex had Maggie pinned to the door. Maggie melted as her entire body reacted to every kiss, every touch, everything. Alex was a little bit rougher than usual, but fully within the bounds of their normal activities. Maggie could feel herself destroying her panties. Alex noticed her rubbing her thighs together. She had to stop biting and sucking at the exposed skin at the base of her neck to respond.

“Eager for my fingers already, eh Sawyer?” Alex smirked the way she knew Maggie would in a moment like that, and bit her lip. Alex liked the feeling she got from the cocky remark. Maggie could do little more than whine in response.

“Last I checked, you owe me something first.” Alex led Maggie over to her well made bed. She could feel her pulse between her legs as she pushed her pants and underwear off in a single fluid motion, and climbs up the bed. She positioned herself on her back on top of the comforter, at a slight angle so that she could watch.

Maggie froze up. Her brain undergoes a 404 error: Heterosexuality not found.

“Are you gonna stand there gawking at me all day, or are you gonna come down here and give me what I won?” Alex asked, concealing her actual confusion under the guise of an oversized ego, wriggling her hips to accentuate her preference.

“Yes, Alex.” Maggie answered readily.

Alex opened her mouth to comment on the fact that it was not a yes or no question, but her criticism died on her lips as she felt Maggie’s tongue teasing her. It danced around her slit, giving her just enough to make her want more. The feeling is the most unsatisfying form of satisfaction.

“Maggie, please.” Alex whimpered as her hips buck up to meet Maggie’s mouth. Maggie reacts immediately, finally giving her some of the pressure she needs. It’s not quite enough yet, but it’s getting there.

Maggie looks up at her questioningly. It hits Alex that Maggie wants her to be in charge.

“Up a little bit.” Alex asked experimentally. Maggie quickly obeyed her request.

“Harder… A little to the left. Good, right there. A little faster. Fuck...” Alex moaned steadily as Maggie pleasured her just the way she wanted. She decided in a flash of lecherous inspiration to test her newfound control.

“Touch yourself, Maggie.”  
Alex felt Maggie’s whine vibrate against her clit. She felt Maggie’s warm hands leave her thighs. She watched as Maggie pushed her pants down and sunk her fingers into her panties.

Alex knew her own body was getting close. All she could feel in her entire body was the warmth of her arousal. With the added stimulus of Maggie squirming desperately before her eyes. Maggie was getting there as well, but Alex was not ready for this game to be over yet.

“I will tell you when you get to come.” A flash of something foreign lit up in Alex’s eyes. Maggie groaned against her, simultaneously doubling her effort on Alex and bringing herself down a little.

“Fuck… Yes. Maggie. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckkkkk…” Alex’s head rolls back in ecstasy as her the orgasm wracks her body.

Maggie has to use every ounce of her strength to keep herself from following Alex, forcing her to pull her hand all the way out of her panties.

When Alex opens her eyes, she finds Maggie panting.

“What did I say?” the rebellious glint returns to Alex’s eye.

“I didn’t I swear. I am waiting.” Maggie answers, the inescapable want in her voice proving the verity of the statement.

“Take off all your clothes and get up your ass up here, then.”

Maggie knew then that she was in for the night of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word for moving lights blurring as in a long exposure photograph is bokeh. I almost named the chapter that.


	24. A Slight Ache (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is as dirty as I'm gonna go rn.
> 
> Maggie wakes up hungover and alone.
> 
> TW: Remember that time Maggie got kidnapped that nobody talks about? Also light (ish) dom/sub. Because I can.

Maggie awakens reluctantly. She has no desire to leave behind the steamy dream she had of Alex the night before. It was a little different from the one she was used to. Something was off, but Maggie is too turned on to place it. She can still hear her commanding voice echoing. Her head spins upon sitting up. She looks to the other side of the bed and sees a depression where her girlfriend must have been only a few minutes prior. As she pulls off the covers, she quickly realizes her nakedness. She already knew she was wet, because to be honest when wasn’t she these days, but usually she at least had some ruined boxer shorts. She grabs the aspirin and glass of water that Alex left on the night stand, downs it in a single motion, and collapses back onto her bed. Her hand wanders down her body, because why not?

She thinks back to her dream. It wasn’t a series of disordered lustful flashes like normal, but instead a single flowing narrative that blurred at the edges. Bathing in the wide eyed, lecherous stares as she stripped, nervously trying to put on a show. Alex climbing ever so slowly over her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear like an angel, before flipping on a dime and pinning her down with every ounce of the lithe strength that Maggie had desired since the day they met. 

Maggie’s mind floats away again, drifting back not to the tarmac, but to her kidnapping that afternoon. Alex, in full secret agent garb, risking her life to rescue her, even though they had barely met, kicking infernian ass. Maggie, her hands tied up, squirming in the air at the sight, because god why does this stupid federal agent have to be so inconceivably hot and so unbearably heterosexual.  In a nanosecond she forgot to fear for her life, because she knew these people would protect her. She didn’t have to be the hero this time. Damnit, if that’s what a knight in shining armor looks like, then Maggie was perfectly willing to be her damsel in distress.

Her brain snaps back to the dream. She tries to focus. She remembers Alex nipping at her neck, almost anxiously. She left gentle little teasing bites all over Maggie’s body. That’s not normal for dream Alex. Dream Alex doesn’t do soft. 

Then, out of nowhere, Alex pushed Maggie’s legs as far apart as physically possible, and bit down on the inside of her thigh, hard. It knocked the breath out of her lungs. Part of Maggie worried she would come right then and there. It was like she became the frustration. Every other facet of her mind just vanished. The rest of the world dropped out around her. All she could think or feel was Alex… She felt a little out of control, but it was nice. 

“Oh shit. Maggie… Maggie…” She heard her name a couple times before she checked in enough to actually do anything about it. 

“What?”

“Do you want me to stop?” The concern dripped from her mouth. In retrospect, Alex almost sounded afraid. Dream Alex wasn’t afraid of anything?

“No.” Maggie bucked up as much as she could under Alex’s strong grip. Alex pondered for a moment. Maggie took that as a request for imploration. “Please. Alex. I’m so close. Please, please, please...” Maggie kept repeating herself until Alex finally gave her what she wanted, aggressively attacking Maggie’s clit with her tongue. Maggie shook, whining incessantly. 

“Alex…” Her voice cracked on the second syllable. Alex stopped her ministrations instantly.

“What is it?”  
“I can’t hold on anymore, Alex.”

It was as if Alex forgot that she had told Maggie to wait until she was told. Alex stopped to think again. She took Maggie’s hand in her own.

“I’m gonna go back to what I was doing. When I squeeze your hand, then you can. Okay, Maggie?”  
“Yes.”

Alex let herself get back into it. Maggie could tell she was enjoying herself. It was the only thing holding her together at all. Her legs started trembling. Maggie resumed her chorus of pleases, since they had worked so well the last time. As soon as Alex’s hand twitched she let go.

That was the last part Maggie remembers in any meaningful detail. From there all her mind can conjure are Alex’s words. I love you. You make me happy. 

For some reason she isn’t even going to try to understand right now, that part does it for present Maggie. Some combination of the masturbation and the pain meds killed her headache, and Maggie finally feels awake. She decides to get up to close the blinds. As she wobbles across the apartment, she starts to pick up on the slight ache in her thighs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had some interesting google searches, including where to leave hickeys, alcohol memory loss without black out???, and what does subspace feel like (I had an idea but I had writers block.)
> 
> As for fun facts: A Slight Ache by Harold Pinter is a play about a couple who have been annoyed for months by a man called the Match Seller outside their gate, except that the audience doesn't know if he's real or not.


	25. Left Shoe (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure jokes. Sorry for the lack of Alex. She's coming back soon I promise.
> 
> Maggie gets ready and heads into work. Hijinks ensue.
> 
> TW: Maggie is still hungover, and it makes her a teeny bit grumpy. I want to clarify I'm not belittling alcohol abuse. It's a serious issue and the show uses it as a punchline too much.

She woke up too late to shower. Damn. Maggie begrudgingly pulls on her black jeans and her second favorite red button up. She runs a comb through her hair and it gets stuck halfway down. Fuck everything. She wrestles the damn thing out of her hair and tosses it away. She digs into her purse for a hair tie, and ties her mess of tangles up high so maybe nobody will notice. She pads into the bathroom to at least wash her face and rub off yesterday’s makeup. She can’t remember the last time she felt this hungover.

She starts looking for her left shoe. She checks the bathroom under the sink, in case she shucked them off before hopping into the shower. Nope. Balcony, maybe? She likes putting her feet up when she lies in that nice chair and watches the cars below. Not today. She checks every reasonable place again. Did Alex put them away in the closet? Nah, Alex isn’t the kind of person who randomly tidies up. Alex doesn’t tidy up at all. The only thing Alex puts away in the closet is her childhood. She checks anyway. She turns away, starting to consider resorting to plan b: wearing Alex’s extra boots to work, even though they’re a size and a half too big. Then, she spots it out of the corner of her eye. Fucking hell?

Somehow, it ended up in the pot for one of her bonsais. Maggie knew she was drunk, but she didn’t realize she was THAT drunk. Poor Alex. She probably spent half the night keeping drunk Maggie from running into the street singing Diana Ross again. Maggie resolves to make it up to her.

Maggie almost wanders out the door of the apartment without her badge. That would have gone poorly. She gets all the way down the stairs to her bike before realizing she succeeded in forgetting her keys. 

The second time she takes the stupid ass elevator. Someone needs to complain to maintenance about how goddamn slow this piece of shit is.

The third time she decides she is going to be that asshole who complains.

The fourth time she leaves with her keys, helmet, and wallet, not wearing the shirt with the huge stain on it, ready to face a new day. Okay that’s bullshit. Maggie still feels like a sexually satisfied human garbage can. But hey, on the other hand, at least it’s a nice day. It’s a tiny bit chillier than Maggie would usually prefer, but it’s kinda nice. Big puffy clouds bounce through the sky. They remind Maggie of the vast skies back home in Nebraska. Out there you could see clouds for miles in every direction. 

Alex would refer to them by their name as if Maggie doesn’t know the word “cumulus”. Maggie lets Alex teach her a lot of things she already knows because it makes her so excited. She gets this giddy look on her face, like her heart beats with the light of the sun. Admittedly, her sister’s heart actually does do that, and she isn’t nearly as cute, so it’s more than that. Sorry Kara.

Maggie passes her entire commute thinking about Alex’s smile, and before she knows it, she’s outside the precinct.

She hangs up her helmet and punches in. She’s only 7 minutes late. She would have made it if it weren’t for the fucking shoe. She curses to herself as she wanders half asleep to her desk.

“You look like shit today, Sawyer.” Oliver snickers from across the room.

“Sorry. Not all of us have mastered looking like shit full time like you have.” She fires back.

“Nah, seriously dude. You need a shower. You smell like a six person orgy in a distillery. I’ll cover for you.”

Maggie grabs her shit and runs for the showers without question.

“You owe me.” Oliver calls after her. He grins to himself as he goes for a morning donut. Tuesday is donut day, for the sheer joke of it all. He picks for Maggie one of her beloved cream filled, tiramisu donuts, and sets it on top of a napkin on her desk. He pulls a pen out of her pen cup and scribbles on the napkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT YOUR FUN FACT.  
> I don't know if you've heard it before, but I found "The Lavender Song" from the 1920s today, and it's so gay I love it.   
> "The crime is when love must hide  
> From now on we’ll love with pride"  
> Fuck yeah!
> 
> Oh P.S. I found this while working on a 20 page thesis about the cultural upheaval of the Jazz Age. I found a lot of fascinating gay shit (as well as other things) including that song on this website. https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/queer-1920s-music-videos


	26. Alex's Hands (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an 8 hour long doctor's appointment later, so wish me luck on that. I honestly think it's stupid. They're just gonna run a bunch of tests and come to the same depressing conclusion as always. 
> 
> Maggie gets out of the shower, and gets called in to see her boss.
> 
> TW: There's a brief mention of the time Maggie got shot.

Maggie towels off her hair, which has gotten worse if anything because of her lack of access to decent hair care products at the precinct house. 

Alex always makes fun of her, because Maggie owns about 20 different bottles of specialized shampoo and conditioner, while Alex usually uses cheap 2 in 1 garbage from the pharmacy that she had a receipt coupon for at some point in the past. Maggie feels very strongly on this issue. Not everyone has naturally perfect short Alex Danvers hair.

Maggie has considered the possibility of cutting off her hair and joining the higher ranks of the lesbian stereotypes, but she loves it too much. For now Alex is only one level above her. As long as she doesn’t get an undercut, they will be fine. Not that she would mind seeing that.

She also can’t say she minds when Alex threads her fingers through her hair in the shower, working all of those fancy hair products into a nice lather. The way her hands wander afterwards.

Maggie. No. No fantasizing about what Alex’s hands can do to you at work, she thinks to herself, but she only makes it worse. Goddamnit… 

She realizes she has been standing stark naked in the locker room shower with the water turned off for 15 minutes. Oh yeah right, clothes are necessary. Someone switched out her normal clothes with her dress uniform. She doesn’t really question it. She works to pull her head out of the gutter while she pulls her shirt over her head.

Eventually, Maggie emerges back into her little office. She sits down in her chair and turns on her heated back massager (best $60 she ever spent) and opened her laptop. At this point she finally noticed her donut. She grins and shoves as much of it into her face as she can at one time. Yessss. These tiramisu donuts are almost orgasmically good. The donut shop near the station rotates their flavors regularly, much to Maggie’s dismay, but every once and a while she get to feast on their warm coffee flavored goodness. 

“Oh fuck…” she hums appreciatively.

“Good morning, Detective Sawyer.” her boss strides into the room, heels clicking loud enough that she means business, but not loud enough that she’s mad. The entire station has learned the science of Captain heel clicks.

“Good morning, Captain.” Maggie fumbles for the napkin to clean off her face. 

“You left early on Sunday.”

“I’m sorry. I had a family emergency.” Maggie makes up any excuse that sounds better than I was having sex in the parking lot. Maggie starts panicking internally. Okay, honestly, she has been panicking internally since the Captain walked into the room.

“I’m very sorry to hear that. Can you come into my office for a minute?”

Maggie’s mind turns into an endless stream of swear words in both Spanish and English. She’s in trouble. She never gets in trouble. Maggie Sawyer has not missed an unexcused day of work since she joined the academy. She sometimes stays after work to help Mrs. Stojanovski clean up, since she and the other officers have a habit of trashing the place, especially on Football Potluck Sundays. 

She walks into the huge office, and all of her colleagues are already there, staring at her as she walks in. The Captain closes the door behind them both, and walks forward to stand at attention behind her desk. Then, she smiles.

“Last December, one of our own took a laser to the chest in the line of duty.” She begins. Maggie looks confusedly about the room. “She then proceeded to try and convince me that she should return to work immediately, despite her intermittent groans of pain, because and I quote ‘All I want is to do my job and help all of the people of this city.’ While I refused to let her go out and get herself killed, this woman represents everything I want to see in a member of the 6th precinct of National City,” the rest of the room laughs, but Maggie only notices one laugh. No, she’s probably just imagining that, “It is my distinct honor to present the Law Enforcement Purple Heart to Margaret Ellen Sawyer.” 

The tears start rolling down Maggie’s cheeks. She can’t find any words as the Captain approaches her and brings her into a surprisingly gentle hug. 

“You’ve always been my favorite, Sawyer.” She whispers into her ear. She places the award into Maggie’s hand. It’s small, but the medal is warm from being held, and anyway it’s not about that at all. It has never been about the awards.

She puts her new award on her uniform, and the entire room claps. Oliver pushes through the group to get to her.

“I’m assuming from the look on your face when you came in here that you didn’t get my note this morning.”

“No?” Maggie crinkles her eyebrows. 

“You did good, Sawyer. PS your fed girlfriend is actually not that infuriating.”

He calls to the back of the room, “You can come out now, by the way.”

“Hey, Maggie.” Alex smiles as she turns off the video recording. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any international readers, a Purple Heart award recognizes members of the military and law enforcement who are badly injured or killed in the line of duty. The eligibility requirements are that they A. Required professional medical attention, and B. Missed more than one week of work as a result.  
> International Equivalents include:  
> Elizabeth Cross (United Kingdom)  
> Sacrifice Medal (Canada)  
> Insigne des blessés civils (France)  
> Insignia for the Military Wounded (France)  
> Wound Medal (Austria-Hungary)


	27. Spilled Disinfectant and Used Condoms (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Please leave comments below if you want this story to continue, or I may cut it off soon.
> 
> Flashback to Oliver and Alex bonding while Maggie showered. Sorry for writing in an OC POV, but I really like playing with his voice. People exist as much in the minds of others as they do in their own. 
> 
> TW: No?

“How did you even?” Maggie pushes past the crowd into her lover’s waiting arms.

“Before I was your girlfriend, I was your doctor... The precinct needed copies of your scans and charts for award purposes, and I asked if I could be here, because I’ve grown rather fond of you.” 

Alex giggles to herself, before kissing her on the top of the head. Her hair is still a little damp on top, but Alex couldn’t mind less. It feels like they’ve waited an eternity for this moment. 

Maggie doesn’t say anything at all. She just nuzzles her face into Alex’s chest for a little bit, listening to her strong, steady heartbeat. This is what safety feels like.

“Hey Sawyer. We all would like to have a face full of boob all day, but people are starting to stare.” Oliver whispers at her. He doesn’t mention that he’s already taken pictures of the moment to send to her later. Not only to poke fun at her, but because he genuinely knows that she will want to immortalize this moment more than the others. If he knows anything about Maggie Sawyer, it’s her priorities. Love, Humanity, Justice, Law, Bonsais, Tiramisu. In that order. She will defend the law with her life so long as she doesn’t have to hurt the innocent, or give up the people she cares about. That’s the difference between them. He wouldn’t hurt the innocent, but he doesn’t preference specific people. Contrary to popular belief, he has loved girls, but if one of them committed a crime, he would turn them in. He would never let a woman shake his morality and distract him from his civic duty. Maggie would. It’s gonna get her into to trouble one of these days. 

Hopefully, Oliver spent a while talking to this one while Sawyer was washing the stench off herself earlier, and she seems pretty chill for a fed. Maybe Sawyer pulled the stick out of her ass. She’s never had reservations about taking the back door when the front isn’t open. Apparently it’s a common issue for couples who spend half the time giving birth to blood demons. Sawyer’s description not his.

They spent a while discussing one of Oliver’s favorite subjects. Booze. Specifically which booze is the best booze. Scotch is the gold standard, but it really depends on the occasion. 

Beer is for hanging out, eating snacks, and complaining about bosses. If there’s one thing feds and police have in common, it’s an overarching resentment for the government dickheads that lord over them and take away their promised raises every quarter. Money doesn’t bring people together, but bitching about it does. 

Red wine is for getting laid, leading her to go on a rant about how Maggie won’t let them fuck drunk. Yep totally predictable. That sex fiend wouldn’t hurt a fly. Priorities. On the other hand, this woman clearly has it bad for Sawyer. In an "I love you with all my heart" kind of way and an "I want to fuck you into submission" kind of way.

White wine is expensive piss for suburban white moms after dropping their 4 kids off at tennis lessons at the country club. That’s the only explanation.

Champagne is for going to fancy ass events, gorging on fancy ass food, and pretending you give a damn who won most aesthetically pleasing uniform this year or whatever the fuck they’re presenting. Apparently, they have annoying ass formal dinners in common too. We have the money for lobster, but the ceiling in the precinct house lounge is still leaking. Sure. That makes sense. Again, complaining about money is fun for all ages.

He looks up from clicking through the photos on his phone to find they’ve both vanished. They better not be in the broom closet again. Mrs. Stojanovski blamed him for the spilled disinfectant and used condom she found in there after the last time. He didn’t find out it was Sawyer and the fed for weeks. They have a tradition of beer, wings, and baseball after cracking a tough case, and she generally starts rambling about her sexcapades around beer 3. He decided not to ask what lesbians needed a condom for. What’s inside other people’s pants is none of his business. Even feds deserve some privacy. But seriously, how was there room for that position in that space? Is this woman human? Given Sawyer’s taste, there’s no way to know.

This time they keep their clothes on the whole time they’re in the broom closet like normal civilized adults. Maggie has to work there everyday, and Oliver is only going to keep so quiet. They just wanted a place to hold each other without the stares. Okay there was a little bit of kissing involved. Totally PG 13. Wait, can you grab someone’s ass with one hand and her boob under her shirt with the other in a PG 13 movie? Fuck it. Movies are corporate cash grabs. The system is rigged. You probably can’t even have lesbians hug in a PG 13 movie. Fuck everything.

“Wanna get out of here?” Alex looks at Maggie with smiling eyes.

 


	28. A Universe Full of Nipples (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it really pisses me off how it's not normalized to talk about periods in media. So yeah this is a thing I'm doing. Don't like don't read. Don't worry there isn't any blood. Just massages and complaining and comfort.
> 
> Alex and Maggie debate how to celebrate Maggie's big award. 
> 
> TW: Oh God, Not NIPPLES!!1!

A delightful lunch and a few extracurricular activities later, Maggie and Alex end up where they normally end up on their afternoons off: half naked on the couch with Maggie mindlessly scrolling through Netflix, trying to figure out what to do with their time. 

“We could go to the arcade bar. It’s half off.” Alex mumbles. She’s playing with one of Maggie’s curls between her fingers.

“That’s Wednesday.”

Alex crinkles her eyebrows, “What day is it now?”

“Tuesday…” Maggie giggles at her crinkle. Alex is so cute sometimes. Not even Maggie really understands how she can find the same woman so adorable yet so… God, Maggie can’t find the word. Like yeah hot, but not just hot. Hot isn’t enough. Powerful. Imposing. Intimidating.

“Right.”

“We could just ride the motorcycle out into the desert for a while. Take a joy ride, if you will.” Maggie smirks down at her girlfriend.

“It came in?” Alex smirks back, but she doesn’t look quite excited enough. The obvious lethargy and strain seep out through every part of her body.

“Yeah. Already put it in and everything.” Maggie gets distracted by her own announcement, so she doesn’t react.

They had ordered a vibe rider on the internet while tipsy a few weeks back. In case you were unaware, the vibe rider is basically exactly what it sounds like. It’s a machine that embeds into the passenger part of a motorcycle and vibrates the hell out of the woman lucky enough to be sitting on it. It purports to be an orgasm on wheels. They will have to test that at some point. Not today.

“Who said we have to put it on your bike?” Alex starts grinning. She collapses back onto the couch.

“You know how I feel about getting off in public. What, do you have a problem? We can return it, I think.”

“No, Mags, I’d love to try it. Just not today. Period. Remember? I’ve told you like 4 times.” She gestures at herself, clad in her fuzzy grey pajama pants, fuzzy shea butter infused socks, and nothing else, draped across Maggie. She was wearing her cuddly sweater, the one with the cute little stripes, but she abandoned it under the coffee table when Maggie offered to massage her while she waited for the pain drugs to kick in. Maggie was working wonders as usual. 

“Oh shit. Sorry. That’s probably not the best way to get off right now.” Maggie kicks herself.

“Honestly, I do not feel like sex at all. Like I know you’re into that, and it’s fine, but I cannot imagine that right now. The massaging though… I could get used to this.” Alex rolls over onto her stomach.

“All I want is for you to feel good. If this makes you feel good, I’ll do it all day.” Maggie immerses herself in the act of working every little cramp out of Alex. Alex should never have to hurt, and while there isn’t much Maggie can do about the migraines or the broken ribs, this she can fix. She gets to be the one that comforts Alex, and she’s gonna do it well, damnit.

“Not all day. I still wanna go celebrate or whatever. It’s your big day. You saved a bunch of people and almost died, not that I would have ever let that happen.” The words dribble out of Alex between satisfied groans and sighs. She starts searching up events in town on her phone. 

“We can stay here, Darling. You’re hurting. You don’t have to force yourself to go out for me.” Maggie tries to soothe her, but she isn’t paying attention.

“Too expensive. Too boring. Don’t have any kids. Not up for it.” she mutters. Maggie guides Alex to roll back over as her hands slip up to her beautiful girlfriend’s bare chest. She didn’t even process how much she was hurting until it starts to go away. She goes limp, relaxing into the couch cushions and dropping all of her weight onto Maggie. Maggie smiles, knowing how much trust it takes for Alex to let go. 

“Honestly, baby, we can sit here and I can keep doing this. I really like doing this.” Maggie punctuates the statement with a gentle squeeze.

“Good girl.” The phrase slips out of Alex without a second thought. Maggie thinks she imagines it, even as she preens. After another minute of kneading and praise, Alex picks up her phone again.

“Put the phone down, Alex. We don’t have to go out. We can stay here and eat ice cream sundaes with the chocolate syrup you like, real ice cream, I promise, and watch those stupid cooking shows you love so much when you’re hurting. Or something else. Whatever you want. Even those ridiculous cop shows. What’s that one you like? The one with the lesbian. Brooklyn something. We can wrap up in those blankets and stay right here on this couch all night, or if you wanna lie down, we can move to the bed and we can watch from my laptop. Or you can read one of your books. I can go get you one. The library isn’t far. I can get anything.”

“God, Maggie, relax. I’m not dying. I don’t want to stay in all day. We have an entire night off. I don’t wanna wallow in the pain. Exercise will help. How do you feel about bowling?” Alex asks.

Maggie tries not to sound too psyched. “Um yeah totally. If you want. Only if you really want to. We can do that.”

Alex catches it, “Well, you’re in luck, because it’s gay day, and the alcohol is half off.”

Maggie tries to hop right up, almost launching poor Alex into the air. Alex reluctantly climbs off her and heads to her drawer for a bra. Bras are necessary for this probably. Or she could just wear a sweatshirt. Nah, too hot. Ugh. Eh fuck it. She’ll kick anybody’s ass who points out her nipples. Oh god, nipples. News flash, Alex Danvers is a fucking human being. Actually, more species have nipples than you would think. There are nipples all over the known universe.

Alex comes back out and slumps onto the couch again, knowing damn well that she’s gonna have to get up again in like a minute and it’s gonna suck.

“Mags?” 

Where the fuck did she go? It’s a studio apartment. 

Maggie bounces back out from the direction of the bathroom with a bowling ball case and a rainbow towel.

“You have your own bowling ball?” 

“Yeah. I keep it in the vacuum closet with my violin and my bonsai first aid kit.”

‘There’s a vacuum closet?” Alex crinkles again.

“Damn Alex. No wonder you took so long to come out of the closet. You couldn’t even find it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the vibe ride is real. I did not find that out until today. I have a new life goal now.


	29. "Listen to my heartbeat." (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the tips and tricks and shit are accurate. Also, just as a clarification, PMS is way more severe in people who struggle with mental illness, which I've established already.
> 
> Maggie and Alex get snacks. Alex goes through a rough patch.
> 
> TW: Implied emotional domestic abuse.

“Maggie, why are we in a drive through?” Alex groans from the passenger seat. Not that she objects to this plan, she’s just too physically miserable to do anything other than groan right now.

“I know you, Danvers, and if I take you to a bowling alley with those outrageous prices right now, you’ll eat us both out of house and home on the mozzarella sticks alone and then your stomach will hurt because of the dairy and sodium and shit.”

“Ahem, Maggie, you realize fast food has both of those things, right?” Alex deadpans. Fuck, she is regretting getting into this car without a hot water bottle right now. “Wait why do you even know that?”

“I can be smart sometimes, Dr. Danvers.” Maggie replies, which really means I have been doing this shit for 20 years and can use google.

“Not if you play your cards right.” Maggie makes her order and pulls up to the pay window, “380 milligrams of salt and no dairy. Oh, and before you ask, sprite is caffeine free.”

Alex sighs at her. “This would still be better with cheese.” 

She scarfs her burger down rather quickly, and seems to be in a marginally better mood afterwards, so Maggie considers this a win.

Maggie digs into her own selection in the bowling alley parking lot, because she finds it unsafe to eat and drive. 

“You know, you can still change your mind, Alex. We don’t have to go.”

“Come on, you were basically shitting unicorns when I mentioned this plan. We’re going.” Alex cracks a half smile and sucks on her oversized beverage. A moment later, she squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath.

“You don’t have to do this for me, but I’m not going to argue with you. When did you last take your pain drugs?”

“I took some ibuprofen at like 4:30, I think. Whenever the fuck we got home.”

“Okay, you need to switch drugs. Here’s your acetaminophen.” Maggie digs through her own purse to find Alex’s pills. She counts out the correct dosage and hands her the pills along with the half eaten dark chocolate bar from after lunch. After an incident, Maggie decided it would be best to do it that way. Alex pops the top off her soda and swallows them one by one, before sighing again and stretching like a cat. Maggie can’t help herself from how cute her girlfriend is. 

“You’ve got a spot on your forehead, beautiful.” Maggie tips her off, reaching into the front pocket of Alex’s purse for her concealer. Maggie, of course, thinks she looks perfect either way, but she also gets it. 

“Thanks, babe.” One of Alex’s favorite parts of this lesbianism thing is that Maggie gets it, like really actually understands. I mean some of the nicer guys in the past tried to be supportive, but it came off as fake and annoying. Most didn’t give a shit. A couple gave her crap for not being a happy grateful little princess for them all the time, as if she didn’t hate herself enough already. She tried so hard to make herself good enough. She tried to be small, inobtrusive, nice. But she was never enough.

Her eyes start watering up.

“Alex…” Maggie puts down her french fries, as her puzzled eyes try to work out what she did wrong.

Alex starts crying in earnest. Her breathing goes completely erratic, and it hurts in her chest, like she’s wrapped in plastic wrap that’s too tight. 

“Let it out, sweetheart. Whatever it is, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Alex chokes out between her strangled sobs.

“Okay, now we’re gonna breathe. In and out.” Maggie tries to copy what she’s heard from her yoga instructor. You don’t have to be a doctor to know that hyperventilating is bad.

“I can’t, Mags, I can’t do it.”

“Put your arms over your head. And breathe.”

At this point, Alex goes completely hysterical. She’s not even entirely sure why she’s crying so hard or what she’s feeling, and the not knowing makes it so much worse. She knows these are just chemicals flowing like poison through her veins, telling her what to think and feel, but she’s powerless to stop them. She feels out of control, and there is nothing in this world Alex Danvers hates more than losing control.

“Ah fuck it.” Maggie unbuckles her seatbelt, gets out, and walks around the car to Alex. She pulls Alex up so she can hold her in her arms.

“Shhh. Listen to my heartbeat. It’s okay. You are okay. This is okay.” Maggie runs her fingers through Alex’s hair protectively, “Okay now we’re gonna breathe.”

Maggie doesn’t know how long she stands there in the light of the setting sun doing nothing but breathing, and she doesn’t care. Eventually, Alex calms down and melts affectionately into her touch. 

“Thank you.” Alex voice comes out as a little more than a whisper as she struggles to regain her strength.

“For what? I’m just being a decent girlfriend.”

“No. You’re so much more than that.”

Those three words bubble in Alex’s throat, but she swallows them. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Dairy foods are responsible for everything: bloating, cramping, pain. Foods like milk, cheese, and ice cream contain arachidonic acid, an omega-6 fatty acid which can increase inflammation and can cause cramping. Salt increases water retention, which also contributes to bloating.


	30. Just Flaming (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry guys. I needed some true time off. On the other hand, I'm still clean from the last time I said I wasn't. My beta reader has stopped reading my emails, so if anyone wants to beta for this story hit me up.
> 
> We get some Maggie backstory. That's always fun. In other news, Alex is always hungry.
> 
> TW: None?

Maggie strokes Alex’s hair for a few more moments to soothe her, before finally letting her go and turning to dig her bowling equipment out of the back of her car. She nudges the trunk closed with her elbow and immediately scampers back to her girlfriend’s side. She takes Alex’s unrealistically oversized black leather purse and hooks it over her arm, grabbing her keys, phone, and drink. Somehow she doesn’t drop anything as she trails Alex into the event and plops everything on the counter.

“I’ll pay, Al.” she insists as Alex snatches her bag away and rummages for her wallet.

“It was my idea, Mags.” Alex finds her wallet underneath a bag of doritos and a few various and sundry receipts. They both reach to the cashier with their cards at the same time.

“Just let me get it. Please Alex.” Maggie gazes at her longingly.

Alex breaks first, “Alright fine, but I am getting snacks.”

She takes off before Maggie has a chance to complain that they just ate for the express purpose of keeping Alex away from the overpriced Americana nightmare that is bowling alley food.

“Do you have a membership here?”, the cashier smirks at Maggie.

“You know the answer to that, Allison. Don’t start.” Maggie glares at her, her eyes burning with exhaustion and agitation and the last seeping remnants of that hangover she can’t quite forget about. This getting older crap sucks.

“We’ve missed you in the weekend league, Sawyer.” Allison doesn’t look up from her screen as she punches in Maggie’s phone number from rote memory. 

“Would you mind…”

Allison cuts her off, “Yeah, yeah lane 3 is already reserved.”

“You’re the best.” Maggie calls back as she swipes shoes for her and Alex and skips over to her lucky spot.

She is cleaning off her prized possession with the towel she picked up in a game at 2011 pride when Alex returns with two large drinks and a bunch of huge chocolate chip cookies, one of which is already mysteriously missing a piece that happens to be shaped like Alex’s mouth. Shocking.

“I was expecting the ball to match the rag. Wow that sounded terrible.” Alex ducks down to stare at her shoes instead of Maggie’s gleaming orange bowling ball.

“What? Oh this. I got this baby when I was 12, so it isn’t a flaming homosexual theme. Just flaming. And you’re fine, chill out, Alex.”

Alex inhales, flinching a little from the pain, and gazes back at the ball. It’s kinda beautiful. The many layers of warm colors shimmer and swirl in the light, giving it a kind of stationary movement, licking at the air like real fire.

Maggie waits for her to say something, but she doesn’t, so she continues with her explanation. 

“When I was a kid, my uncle was really into bowling. Like super into it. I wasn’t a big fan of staying at home alone all the time, so he would take me to watch him practice and play pinball with my aunt, until I was 9 and finally big enough to really play. I nagged him about getting me my own ball, but he insisted that I couldn’t have one until I stopped growing. I guess that’s why I ended up…”

She gestures at herself demonstratively. 

“You’re not short, baby. You’re just down to earth.”

“I was expecting fun size, so thanks for at least coming up with something somewhat original.”  
Alex giggles a little, shoving down her cramps and sucking on her drink. No matter how much she may want to slam all the drugs and curl up around a heated massager for the next twelve years, there is no way she will let it show. She refuses to be cranky while Maggie is being this cute.

“Did you get me one, babe?” Alex crinkles her eyebrows a little, trying not to breathe too hard.

“I didn’t know what size to get. They’re right behind you.”

Alex wanders back over to find Maggie doing a full stretching routine. She is facing the other direction, so Alex relishes a couple seconds watching the toned muscles in her shoulders and upper arms work. God, it’s hot in here, Alex’s brain tells her, but she knows it’s just the stupid hormones talking. She always seems to be too hot, but more heat is the only fucking thing makes the pain better. Basically everything sucks. She sucks down the last of her iced tea. Let the fun begin.

“Hey Mags. Are we gonna play or what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up the menu items at my local bowling alley, and tried to figure out what is the least terrible for the body. Conclusion: bowling alley food is never the answer. But it's so goooooddddddd


	31. Into the City (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for. Maybe. Prolly not.
> 
> Maggie and Alex finally start playing.
> 
> TW: None?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have been busy and also have friends now. That's nice. I am gonna try to get back on track with posting. Please forgive me. I know it's short.

Alex paces up to the line. Deep breath. Not that hard, damnit. Okay, focus. She lived through Myriad while bleeding why is this so hard? FOCUS. She gets a bit of a running start and throws the 13 pound ball down the center of the lane. Ish. 8 pins.

She turns back towards Maggie with a smirk, mindlessly running her already sweaty fingers through her unkempt hair, not realizing that it is, in fact, ridiculously fucking hot. Far too soon for Maggie, her ball returns through the mouth of the machine. Luckily, this part of the game gives her an equally pleasing view of Alex’s ass. 

Maggie knows that Alex probably thinks she looks like garbage right now. As bloated as a Palidorian, she would say, and even worse in stench.

Lies.

At this particular moment, that thought is not actively gnawing at Alex. Her precious flushed face lights up as the last two pins fall.

“Good job, baby.” Maggie toes the line between extra supportive and diminutive, as always.

“Take that.” Alex crinkles her nose.

One throw later…

“Maybe I guess got lucky?” Maggie shrugs, retreating back to her seat. Alex seems more displeased by having to get up again so fast than the score.

Next frame. Maybe, Maggie didn’t just get lucky. She seems happy, so it’s fine.

Alex throws a 6 and a 1, and excuses herself for more tea. She returns to the crappy quality turkey graphic on the screen.

After the fourth frame, Maggie realizes something is up with Alex. She’s humming and dancing in little circles, clutching herself like a hug.

Alex rocks back and forth as she seems to search for the ball return for a split second. She throws a 4 and gutters the second.

Maggie goes up to the line.

Suddenly out of nowhere, just as Maggie is throwing. 

“WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY MY FATHER TOOK ME…” Alex cries out in broken verse so loudly that the entire alley turns to look.

“GODDAMNIT.” Maggie shouts, stamping her foot in self directed fury.

She grabs her ball, cleans it meticulously with her towel, and throws for the last remaining pin. Pesky number 7. 

Wait.

“Alex.”

“SHUT UP MAGGIE THIS IS MY SONG!” Alex retorts, flailing her arms.

After the drums fade out, she tries again, “Alex. What are you drinking?”

“Ice tea.”

“What kind of ice tea?”

Alex smirks defiantly, “Long Island.”

It’s gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't understand, Long Island Ice tea is 10% tea and 90% alcohol


	32. They All Fall Down (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. This chapter is Maggie Centric. Everyone's favorite.
> 
> Drama continues at Gay Bowling night.
> 
> TW: A little breakup angst. vague reference to Maggie's history with adultery

“What the fuck, Alex?” she mutters.

Maggie runs both of her hands through her hair, trying to gather her loose leaf thoughts into something that sounds civil and mature.

“Okay…” she exhales a breath she didn’t realize she had been trapping inside, “Okay. I’m sorry for yelling. I just…” Maggie paces in a rough oval between the plastic chairs, bolted to the floor, immovable. She goes for her towel to wipe her brow.

This is part of why she quit. Maggie loves bowling until she loses her grasp on perfection. She was going to let Alex win the next game, but she wanted to prove herself first. She just needs to be good enough at something. Is that so wrong?

“Alex. ALEX.”

Alex visibly shudders back into this plane of existence. 

“I need to pee.”

She turns on her heels and pads off to the ladies room with her cup.

Maggie finally sits down. She tries to drown out that stupid ass Chainsmokers song from the ubiquitous speakers and get into the zone.

“Drop the tension in your shoulders. You gotta learn how to be a person before you can be a bowler.” 

She can almost hear her coach say it now. Wait, she can hear her saying it. Shit.

“Coach Tyler.” Maggie looks wildly around.

“Sawyer. I’ve missed you.” 

A few lanes over the woman has begun to rush over. She hasn’t laid eyes on Maggie yet. She just knows. If Maggie is here, she must be on 3. It’s the natural order. She has been frequenting gays night for a few months since it started hoping to find her star pupil.

When she finally gets to her side, Maggie doesn’t say anything, but she lets herself be hugged. Coach Tyler deserves as much. None of it was her fault.

“It’s strange to see you out of uniform, Sawyer.”

Maggie almost half smiles. Connie Tyler knows enough to know that’s an achievement sometimes.

“Hey, kid. How are you? How’s Emily?”

The first pin drops. The other reason she quit. This is too much for Maggie, almost. She stays in her seat, shifting only a little.

“Emily is great.” It’s not a lie. She is great. She just isn’t with Maggie.

A distant shout, intruding from the outside world, 

“Hey, Mags, is it my turn?” 

Alex. Sweet Alex. It’ll be okay.

“Hey baby.” Maggie lights up a little.

The term of endearment is not lost on Coach Tyler, but she goes right along with it. Now is not the moment to pry. She really is shocked, though. Maggie seemed to live in a world of Emily’s design. It was like a uniform inked into her very soul. She was Emily’s girl.

Problem is, it wasn’t a world Maggie wanted to live in. Eventually, she wanted to be a person. Sometimes, you have to knock everything down to win, she told herself.

Problem is, Emily’s world was everything to Emily. There’s no machine to pick people back up. Maggie’s happy she moved on, and that she approves of Alex, but she almost feels like she deserved more of a punishment. She doesn’t deserve Alex Danvers. Emily should have seen that. Why didn’t she tell Alex to run?

“So are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Alex cocks her head to the side adorably. She almost loses her balance, but she doesn’t so that’s a win.

“Um. Uh. So. Um” Maggie’s brain experiences a quick 404 error. She is starting to sound like Alex. Damn.

“I think I’ll leave you to your game.” 

Coach Tyler excuses herself. She doesn’t want to meet Maggie’s new girl for the first time while the woman is clearly drunk. She deserves a fair shot, if Maggie thinks she’s worth it. Maggie always had good judgment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's segment, I ended up looking up popular songs from February-March 2017, which is a month behind the canon time of this episode gap. Shape of You was really popular. I don't even like that song. I went with Paris instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I always take recommendations and feedback in the comments. I will at least consider all requests. To answer my most FAQ, I do not have any social media. Sorry. I'm always on here though.


End file.
